Soul Eater: the enemy of darkness
by storyteller316
Summary: Two years have now passed since Maka defeated the Kishin, and now a new enemy is rising. Will Maka and the others be able to use the power of their new friends to help fight, or will they not accept it after learning one of their secrets.
1. Chapter 1:DWMA's new students

Two years have now past since Maka defeated Asura and we join two figures standing in a desert with black cloaks covering them from the sun that was laughing evilly in the sky.

"We finally made it, Death City," said one of the figures with a male voice as he looked at a city with high walls and sculls painted on it.

"Alright Osh let's go," said the other figure in a female voice.

"Ok Vam, watch out Death City because you are about to have a new meisters and weapon join you," said Osh. Later inside the city the two are climbing a set of stairs.

"Well there it is, the DWMA," said Osh as he and Vam starred at a building with three skulls on it that had three red spikes sticking out of the one in the middle, candles sticking out of two doorways, and three red spheres floating between two towers.

"Hey look Osh," said Vam as she pointed out a little girl wearing a black and white dress with a hat shaped like a lizards head.

"Oh," said the little girl with a nervous face when she saw them.

"Hey aren't you the witch Angela Leon?" asked Osh as they walked up to her.

"Please don't hurt me," said Angela with fear in her eyes. Osh knelt down and removed the hood of his cloak revealing a six-teen year old boy with red hair and eyes.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, by the way don't you have a bodyguard named Mifune?" asked Osh.

"Yes but we got separated and he's in class and," said Angela as she hung her head and started crying.

"You're scared to go in because of the meisters and weapons aren't you," said Vam as she removed her cloak to reveal a girl the same age as Osh with black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah," said Angela.

"Then how about we help you get back to him, we have him for class," said Osh.

"Ok," said Angela. Now we go to a classroom where we hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked a man with white hair, and white t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and sandals.

"Your new students who found someone you might have been looking for," said Osh as he walked in with Angela on his right shoulder and followed by Vam.

"Angela," said the man as he ran to her.

"Mifune," said Angela as she went to him.

"Thanks for bringing her here, so you're the new students," said Mifune.

"No problem, also I'm Osh the weapon on my team and that's my meister Vam," said Osh.

"Well then class, meet the new students Osh and Vam," said Mifune.

"Wow I can since eight strong souls in this group, how about we see how strong they really are," said Vam.

"Are you suggesting a fight?" asked Mifune.

"DWMA regulations say we can have a fight as long as a teacher is present," said Vam.

"Alright then, but only if they agree," said Mifune.

"Cool, alright then let's have Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nashatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, and the eighth is Crona and Ragnarok," said Osh as he pointed to each person.

"What you want to fight all of us," said Maka. She was wearing a black shirt, leather jacket, a plaid skirt and black boots.

"That's right all eight of you," said Osh.

"Heh, I'm not going to let him up stage me come on Tsubaki," said Black Star. He had spiked blue hair, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with black pants, boots, and had a star shaped tattoo on his right arm.

"I'm right behind you Black Star," said Tsubaki. She had long black hair put into a pony tail; she was wearing a white shirt with jeans and on the shirt was a yellow star on her back.

"We can't let them have all the fun," said Soul who had white hair and was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans.

"Oh, alright," said Maka as she joined in.

"Liz, Patty let's go," said Kid. He had black hair with three white lines running through it; he was wearing a black suit.

"Right Kid," said both Liz and Patty. The two of the were wearing the same small sweatshirt that left their stomachs exposed, white hats, but patty had on a pair of jean shorts and Liz was wearing plane jeans, they also had the same high heel boots.

"Come on Crona get down there," said a little black creature with white googly eyes that came out of his back.

"But Ragnarok I don't know how to deal with them," said Crona who had purple hair and was wearing a black dress.

"It's ok Crona we will help you," said Maka.

"Well alright," said Crona. Everyone was now on the ground standing in front of the seat risers for the students.

"Let's make this look cool," said Soul as he transformed into a scythe with an eye on the blade connecter and a red and black triangle patterned blade.

"Liz, Patty let's do this," said Kid as the two girls turned into twin guns.

"Tsubaki kusarigama mode," said Black Star as Tsubaki turned into a staff with a blade at one end and a chain at the other.

"Let's go Ragnarok," said Crona as Ragnarok turned into a tiny bladed black sword with a mouth.

"This is going to be fun," said Osh as he reached out to Vam's hand. When he grabbed her hand he turned into a scythe with a blood red blade and the connecter to the blade had three slanted eyes on it.

"Wait he's a scythe too," said Soul who appeared as a reflection of his human self on his blade.

"Yep my partner is scythe too and wait till you see are new resonance," said Vam as she held Osh in both hands.

"Wait did she say new resonance?" asked Liz from inside the gun.

"Maka just how strong is her soul?" asked Kid.

"She has a normal looking soul but I am getting a wired feeling," said Maka as she looked at Vam and saw a tiny blue soul that had two red circles on it.

"Then this bitch is going down," said Black Star as he charged at her.

"Wait Black Star," said Kid trying to stop him.

"Heh, here he comes," said Osh. Vam then turns around and stops a second Black Star's attack.

"My Shadow Star technique failed," said a stunned Black Star. Vam then swung Osh sending Black Star back to the others.

"This would be a lot better if you synchronized souls," said Vam.

"She's right we need to use Resonance Link," said Kid. The four meisters then stood next to each other. As their souls appeared they grow bigger until they swallowed them up.

"Soul start playing," said Maka. In Soul's mind he was sitting at a piano.

"Get ready everyone," said Soul as he started to play a fast beat song on the piano. The four's souls then connected to each other.

"Connection complete," said Maka with a series face.

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode," said Black Star as Tsubaki turned into a long black Kutona with a bandaged handle, and Black Star had black markings on his face.

"Let's go Gene Hunter," said Maka as soul's blade transformed into a moon shape and started glowing.

"Soul Symphony," said Kid as Liz and Patty turned into canons that grew up to his elbows and three black spikes appeared on his arms.

"Execution mode acquired," said Kid.

"Kid your free to fire in 3, 2, 1," said Liz and Patty. Kid then fired a blast of soul energy at Vam and Osh.

"Let's go Tsubaki," said Black Star as he ran into the smoke created by the blast. He then gets blown back out of the smoke and hits into a wall.

"Black Star!" yelled Tsubaki from inside the sword when she noticed blood running down his forehead.

"Let's go Soul," said Maka as she ran in. When Maka swung Soul the smoke around them was blown away and she was shocked to see Osh standing there with his weapon form in his right hand and Soul's blade being held in the other, but there was a difference Osh's weapon form it had a mouth with sharp teeth sticking out and teeth on the inside of the blade.

"How did you," said Maka in shock.

"I told you we had a new type of resonance , meet the new Emotion Resonance ," said Osh as he squeezed his left hand tighter, shattering Soul's new blade, then hitting Maka with the side of his weapon and sent her flying backwards.

"No way he beat Maka and Black Star," said Crona as he shivered in fear.

"Hey get in there Crona or you won't get any food tonight," said Ragnarok.

"Fine," said Crona. He then walks over to him stumbling and swing Ragnarok wildly. Osh held up his scythe to block him.

"You ok Vam?" asked Osh.

"I'm fine," said Vam from inside the scythe.

"Good here we go then," said Osh as he pushed Crona away and touched the bottom of the shaft to his chest.

"Heh, you think you can beat us with that," said Ragnarok.

"Heh, don't think I'm done yet, Vampirek Shockwave," said Osh as a blood red electrical pulse surged through the shaft. Crona stared to scream as the shockwave hit him and knocked him into the ceiling.

"No way they beat all of them," said Angela.

"They still have Kid left, but I don't think we've seen the height of that resonance of theirs," said Mifune with a worried face.

"This is going to be too easy," said Osh.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Kid with a serous face.

"I know you're greatest weakness," said Osh with a smile.

"He couldn't mean," said Liz in a worried tone.

"That's right things being unsymmetrical like your hair Kid, my favorite number 5, oh and Liz and Patty's size difference," said Osh. Kid then lowers his head in shame mumbling about this.

"Kid snap out of it," said Liz.

"Oh and about the number eight it's not truly symmetric all the way," said Osh. This had Kid's full attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Kid without raising his head.

"Oh just the fact that if you fold the top or the bottom of circles of the number in a slant it Well no line up to the other, and that if you keep dividing eight it Well eventually reach the number one," said Osh. Kid's eyes then when white as he fell on his face.

"Kid!" yelled Liz and Patty together. Now that the fight was over all the weapons had transformed back into their human forms.

"Hey Maka you alright?" asked Soul as he held her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Maka. Osh and Vam then walked over to them.

"Hey guys sorry about going so ruff on you, are you all of?" asked Vam with a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah we're sorry," said Osh.

"It's ok we well be fine, but that new technic of yours is awesome," said Black Star.

"Thanks, the Emotion Resonance has tunes of powers; it can even bring out a weapon's Death Scythe abilities," said Osh.

"Seriously, you have to teach it to us," said Soul.

"All of you, but Crona, can pull it off but there is one thing you need to do though," said Osh.

"What's that?" asked Black Star.

"You have to have the same feelings for your partners, feelings you never wanted them to know and tell them it," said Osh. Everyone now had freaked facial expressions.

"No way, I'm not doing that," said everyone at once. They then took off forgetting about class.

"Well that could have gone better," said Vam.

"Yeah, at least our biggest secret didn't get figured out," said Osh to Vam's ear.


	2. Chapter 2:Tsubaki and Black Star

After class Osh and Vam went looking for Black Star and Tsubaki. To make the search faster the two had split up, Osh went to check an over view spot at the edge of a forest.

"Hey Black Star you here?" asked Osh.

"Yeah I'm here," said Black Star who was sitting on a stone wall. Osh then sat next to him and looked at the view.

"You probably wont to know my emotions toward Tsubaki, right?" asked Black Star.

"I actually have it figured out two to emotions for everyone," said Osh.

"And what are they?" asked Black Star.

"There's a really good one that can make you two happy if you share the same emotion, and a really bad one that well make you hate each other if she fills the opposite about you," said Black Star.

"Exactly," said Black Star.

"Want to know another use for the Emotion Resonance, it allows you to have a telepathic link to your partner so you can stay in contact for miles away," said Osh.

"So what, I'm never going to do it," said Black Star.

"Try censing for Tsubaki's soul," said Osh.

"Why?" asked Black Star.

"So you can since her feelings, even though you two are apart right now a god like you should be able to since it," said Osh. Black Star then started to since for Tsubaki's soul. Meanwhile Vam had found Tsubaki.

"Vam I'm sorry I just can't do it," said Tsubaki.

"I don't blame you, to tell your partner how you really feel can be difficult," said Vam.

"It is," said Tsubaki with a tear in her eyes. Vam then sighed and placed her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"There is an easy way to tell how Black Star fills about you," said Vam.

"How?" asked Tsubaki as she looked up at her.

"All you have to do is since his soul and it well tell you, even a weapon can do that," said Vam with a smile. Tsubaki then started to since for Black Stars soul. When she finally felt it her eyes poped open and she took off running.

"Go get him Tsubaki," said Vam with a smile. Now back to Black Star and Osh.

"She does feel the same," said Black Star as he ran into the woods near them.

"Hey Vam how did everything go on your end?" asked Osh in his mind.

"Good, Tsubaki knows how Black Star feels," said Vam in her mind.

"That's good because Black Star now knows how she fills, oh and how cool is this whole telepathic thing," thought Osh.

"It's pretty cool, oh and who's next," thought Vam.

"Next is Kid and his weapon partners Liz and Patty," thought Osh.

"Alright how about we ask Tsubaki and Black Star to help," thought Vam.

"Good idea," thought Osh. Meanwhile Tsubaki was standing on a basketball court and was all worn out.

"I thought he would be here," said Tsubaki as she tried to catch her breath. Just then Black Star showed up behind her.

"Tsubaki!" yelled Black Star. Tsubaki turned around and catches him in the eyes which had tears in them.

"Black Star are you crying?" asked Tsubaki in shook.

"No I'm not, it's just sweat, anyway I know how you feel now," said Black Star as he whipped away the "sweat".

"And I know you have the same feelings," said Tsubaki. Just then Vam and Osh appeared.

"Congrats you two, you can now use the Emotion Resonance," said Vam.

"How, we haven't emitted our feelings," said Tsubaki.

"But you did, when you said you felt the same way for each other," said Osh.

"So why don't we feel different?" asked Black Star.

"Because you two haven't used the Emotion Resonance yet, oh and now Tsubaki has a new transformation," said Osh

"What new transformation?" asked Tsubaki.

"When you are in the Enchanted Sword mode and have the Emotion Resonance added to it you can turn into the Enchanted Knuckle Knife," said Vam.

"That sounds assume, Tsubaki let's try it," said Black Star.

"I don't know Black Star, we need to practice the Emotion Resonance first," said Tsubaki.

"Oh come on Black Star can do it, I mean he did drink that soul water which should have killed him by draining his soul energy," said Osh.

"That is true," said Tsubaki. Black Star then walked up to her and put his hand out.

"It well be ok Tsubaki, besides I'm such a big star that the soul sucking water couldn't beat me," said Black Star with a big grin.

"Yes you are," said Tsubaki as she transformed into the Enchanted Sword.

"Ok now what?" asked Black Star.

"Close your eyes and feel the emotion your souls have in common than say the name of the Resonance," said Osh. Black Star closed his eyes along with Tsubaki who was in the sword.

"I can since it Tsubaki's soul," thought Black Star to himself.

"I can since Black Star's soul," thought Tsubaki. The two then opened their eyes, Black Star then swung Tsubaki behind him as he kept a hold of her.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance!" said both Black Star and Tsubaki together. Black Star was then engulfed in his own soul which had changed since last time, it now had black markings similar to those on his face, and it also had yellow wings on it.

"Congrats you two, your souls have now combined with the help of the Emotion Resonance, now you can use Witch Hunter," said Vam.

"Alright let's go Witch Hunter," said Black Star. Tsubaki turned into a curved blade with a bandaged handle between the points.

"Wait that's not the weapon form she's supposed to have," said Osh.

"Their soul wavelength much be stronger than we thought," said Vam.

"Alright you two that's enough for now," said Osh. They then separated the Resonance and Tsubaki turned back into her human form.

"Black Star are you ok?" asked Tsubaki.

"Of course, I am the one who surpassed god after all," said Black Star.

"With the power you just showed I know you defiantly surpassed him," said Osh.

"So what are you going to call your knew form?" asked Vam

"How about Enchanted God Blade?" asked Black Star.

"That's a great name," said Tsubaki. The two of them then stared at each other.

"Well, you going to kiss or not," said Osh. Vam then pulled him to the side as Black Star kissed Tsubaki.

"That felt kind of good," said Tsubaki after they separated their lips.

"How about we go find the others," said Osh.

"Yeah let's go," said Black Star as he pointed to the sky. Black Star and Osh looked all over Death City for kid but didn't find him anywhere.

"Dam it, Kid probably used Beelzebub and left the city," said Black Star as he punched a wall.

"Hey isn't that Death Scythe?" asked Osh as he pointed out a guy with red hair who was wearing a suit come out of a striper bar.

"Yeah you're right," said Black Star. The two then went over to him.

"Hey Death Scythe," said Osh. The man turned around and looked at them.

"Oh Black Star, and the new kid Osh, you two better not be going to this striper bar," said Death Scythe.

"Maka's right you are the lowest a man can be," said Black Star. Death Scythe then hung his head.

"My Maka hates me that much," said Death Scythe in a sad tone.

"Just the fact that you lost her mom because you cheated on her," said Black Star.

"It is all my fault," said Death Scythe as he crouched down against the building.

"Um, have you seen Kid by any chance?" asked Osh with a face of disgust for Death Scythe.

"He's in a privet meeting with his father in the Death Room," said Death Scythe.

"Thanks and what about Liz and Patty?" asked Osh.

"They went to turn in expulsion slips, to take them out of school, to Stein," said Death Scythe.

"Ok use your telepathic link to tell Tsubaki," said Osh. The two of them then took off for the Death Room. They ran through the halls of the DWMA until they reached a door with a tiny sign that read Death Room.

"Kid!" yelled Black Star as he ran into the room ahead of Osh.

"Hello kids I hope you don't mind coming back later, because right now I am in a meeting with my son," said a black figure that was wearing a white skull mask and big foam hands.

"Sorry Lord Death but it's about Liz and Patty," said Black Star

"They're going to leave Death City," said Osh.

"They're planning to leave," said Kid.

"Yes and you need to tell them how you feel now Kid," said Osh.

"I can't," said Kid.

"Why not?" asked Black Star.

"Because I don't want to hurt them," said Kid as tears filled his eyes.

"You just want to be friends with them and you're afraid of how they feel," said Osh as he walked up to Kid.

"That's right I just want to be their friend, not just their meister," said Kid. Osh then punched Kid in the face knocking him down.


	3. Chapter 3:Kid's choice

"What the hell Kid, you say you're their friend yet you are letting them leave your life and the city," said Osh with anger in his voice.

"Osh please settle down," said Lord Death.

"You stay out of this Death, it's between me and Kid," said Osh.

"I don't blame them for wanting to leave, all I am, is a piece of trash," said Kid as he sat up.

"What?" asked Osh.

"I'm always obsessed with symmetry that I let them down in battle, and I always obsess over the difference in their bodies," said Kid. Osh then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off the ground.

"So you're going to let them leave just because you like symmetry too much," said Osh with a freaky face.

"Yep," said Kid as his head hung back-words.

"Well you know what, you don't like symmetry as much as you think given the fact that your team is three people, or that your squad is seven not counting Crona and Ragnarok," said Osh. This got Kid's attention.

"Looks like I was wrong, you don't deserve to use the Emotion Resonance or to be the next Lord Death," said Osh as he threw Kid back on the ground.

"Let's go Black Star," said Osh. The two then left the room.

"Osh what was that," said Black Star.

"Just be quiet and wait," said Osh as they hid behind the corner of the hall. They then saw Kid come running out of the Death room.

"Heh, I knew it would take tough motivation for him," said Osh as they watched Kid run in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe I was going to let them leave, dam I'm such an idiot," said Kid to himself. When he got outside he summoned his skate board Beelzebub and flew away from the school.

"I hope I get there in time," said Kid. Meanwhile with Liz and Patty.

"Well here we go, all we need is to turn the slips in to Professor Stein," said Liz. The two were standing in front of a building with stiches all over it.

"Come on let's go," said Patty as she dragged Liz.

"Wait this place creeps me out," said Liz as she tried to stop Patty. Just then they heard screeching coming from the building. The doors then blew open and a man on a rolling chair came out.

"Hello Liz and Patty," said the man. He was wearing glasses, was covered in stiches including his clothes, and had a screw in his head.

"Hello Professor Stein," Liz who was a little startled.

"So you're here to resign from the academy," said Stein.

"Yes we are sure, here are our resonations," said Patty as she handed Stein the papers.

"Sorry I have been told to deny your resonations," said Stein.

"Why?" asked Liz. Stein motioned for them to look over his shoulder. They then noticed Kid standing at the door.

"Kid, how did you find out?!" asked Liz who was shocked to see him.

"Osh and Black Star told me, so I used Beelzebub to get here before you," said Kid as he approached them.

"Why would you stop us, you always complain about our height and breast sizes, now's your chance to get two new identical twin weapons," said Liz.

"I realized that things aren't symmetric with our team but I like it that way," said Kid.

"What?" asked Liz.

"My team, no our team was three people, then Maka and the others came making it seven, plus you two are my friends," said Kid. Liz started to cry from what he said.

"Kid we wont to still be your friends," said Liz as she fell to her knees crying. Patty just crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"Well now you three know how each other feel, how about trying out the new Resonance?" asked Osh who was behind them.

"Yeah," said Kid.

"Will, why are you fucking around let's see you try to use the Emotion Resonance," said Black Star. The three looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Liz, Patty, you know what to do," said Kid. Liz and Patty then turned into their weapon forms.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance!" said Kid, Liz, and Patty all at once. Kid's soul then appeared around him, two skulls then grew out of the sides and a visor connected the two.

"His soul is so awesome," said Osh.

"Now Execution Mode," said Kid. The two weapons then grew up his arms turning into bronze cannons, a visor connected to skulls over his ears.

"Emotion Cannon ready," said Kid as his soul dissipated.

"Kid this is impossible the resident's rate is three-thousand percent," said Liz.

"So Kid has bronze arm cannons and a visor to help him aim," said Vam who appeared beside Black Star along with Tsubaki.

"Where the hell did you come from," said Black Star who was a little spooked.

"You really don't know much about human biology do you," said Vam. Black Star just made a stumped face while everyone ells laughed.

"We still have Soul and Maka," said Osh.

"Maka won't be so easy to let Soul know how she fills," said Stein who was still sitting on the chair.

"And why is that?" asked Vam.

"Because of her relationship with her father, Maka pretty much thinks every guy will let her down," said Kid as Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms.

"Yeah but I know Soul's not like that, so I came up with a plan," said Osh.

"What is it?" asked Tsubaki who was a little worried.

"Just wait and see," said Osh with a smile. It hadn't been two hours and they had already found Soul and Maka, and had brought them two the class room.

"Why did you three drag me here?" asked Soul with a little anger in his voice. He was looking at Black Star, Kid, and Osh.

"And why am I here?" asked Maka who also had anger in her voice. She was looking at Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Vam.

"Easy you two aren't leaving this room until you tell each other how you feel," said Osh.

"You can't keep us here," said Maka as she stood up.

"You're so smart," said Soul in a low and upset voice.

"Wait what's so wrong with being smart?" asked Maka.

"Just the fact that you always over think things all the time," said Soul.

"Well at least their talking to each other," said Black Star


	4. Chapter 4: Black dress resonance

"Man how long have they been going at it?" asked Black Star who was totally bored.

"Three hours now," said Tsubaki. Now we hear Soul's and Maka's argument.

"And you know what else Soul you're a total pervert," said Maka.

"How's that?" asked Soul.

"How about when you first met Blair by breaking into her house, you got a fucking nosebleed," said Maka.

"That was because I broke through her window when she was taking a bubble bath and it was before I knew she was a cat," said Soul.

"You still get nosebleeds, besides you always," said Maka as she pulsed and put her head down.

"I always what?" asked Soul.

"You always make fun of me because I have a flat chest," said Maka.

"You idiot I teas you like that because I try and hide my true feelings," said Soul. This got everyone's attention including Maka who raced her head up. Soul was surprised to see that she was crying.

"Did he just say?" asked Kid.

"Uh huh," said Black Star. The two of them were shocked to hear what Soul said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Maka.

"I mean that I love you," said Soul who was now blushing a little bit. The room then grew quiet.

"But all of those things you said," said Maka as she whipped away her tears.

"Those are actually things I like about you," said Soul.

"Me too," said Maka. Soul just looked at her for a moment.

"Wh, what did you say?" asked Soul.

"I said me too," said Maka.

"So everything you said was," said Soul.

"Uh huh, all of it even the part about Blair," said Maka.

"Why even that?" asked Soul.

"Because you always act cool but in that one moment you weren't," said Maka.

"Oh, so you mea..," said Soul as he got cut off by Maka kissing him.

"Wow, Maka you just kissed me," said Soul.

"Yeah, maybe all guys aren't bad after all," said Maka.

"Ah," said everyone else in the room.

"It's about time," said Black Star.

"Yes, we all have been waiting for you to confess to each other," said Kid with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Wait you knew how we felt?" asked Soul.

"Hell everyone in the school knows," said Black Star. Soul and Maka just stood there looking stumped.

"You got to be kidding me," said Soul and Maka as they hung their heads.

"You two aren't good at hiding your true emotions at all," said Patty as she tried not to laugh but failed in her attempt not to.

"Hey cheer up, oh how about we see you're Emotion Resonance," said Osh.

"Alright with me," said Soul as he lifted his head back up.

"Let's do it," said Maka. Soul then turned into his scythe form.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance," said the two together. Maka's soul then grew around her, it was bigger than Black Star's or Kid's, and it even had a giant pair of wings.

"So that's a Grigori Soul," said Osh.

"What's a Grigori Soul?" asked Black Star.

"It's a soul that only one in every million people have," said Vam.

"Cool, hey Maka try Genie Hunter along with it," said Black Star.

"No wait," tried to say Osh but Maka had already started Genie Hunter. Something then started to happen to her soul. It grew a black vale around the base with two lines that looked to be straps of a dress.

"I thought this might happen the black blood is starting to take control of her soul," said Osh.

"Then why did you have her use the Emotion Resonance?!" asked Black Star who was a little angry at Osh.

"It's just not that, she also used Genie Hunter which is an anti-magic wavelength which sent the black blood into a feeding frenzy, if she had just used the Emotion Resonance alone she would have been fine," said Osh. Just then Maka's outfit changed into a long black dress and her hair was no longer in ponytails.

"What just happened to her?" asked Kid. All Osh did was stair at her in shook. Maka's soul then dissipated.

"What is this?" asked Maka as she looked at the dress.

"Whoa, I feel weird," said Soul. When Maka looked at him she was shocked to see that he had a double sided blade shaped like a crescent moon colored gold and had one big eye in the middle with a tear maid of black blood.

"Soul you have two blades," said Maka in surprise.

"Sweet," said Soul. Everyone then came over to them.

"Maka that dress looks great on you," said Tsubaki.

"This is so awesome, you guys are even stronger than I thought," said Osh.

"What do you mean?" asked Patty.

"I was right about you guys being able to use the Emotion Resonance, but Black Star made the Enchanted Sword stronger because he surpassed god to god-warrior-demon," said Osh.

"I told you I would surpass god," said Black Star as he jumped in the air.

"Kid surpassed the power of the Lines of Sanzu with just friendship," said Osh.

"The Lines of Sanzu," said Kid in a confused voice.

"And Maka and Soul unlocked the true power of the black blood along with her Grigori Soul," said Osh.

"What is a Grigori Soul?" asked Maka. Vam then collapsed to the floor.

"Vam!" said Osh as he got down beside her and held her up.

"Is she ok?" asked Maka who was now back in her normal outfit and standing next to Soul who was back in his human form.

"I'm fine just a little hungry," said Vam.

"It is late, how about you come over to our place, I can cook something," said Maka as she motioned to her and Soul.

"She doesn't need that kind of food," said Osh as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Wait Osh what are you..," said Maka. She stopped talking once she saw Vam sank her teeth into Osh's neck.

"Wait is she a," said Black Star.

"Vampire," interrupted Kid. Vam then pulled away from Osh.

"Yes I'm a vampire, and please don't tell anyone, or hurt me," said Vam with a worried face.

"We won't," said Tsubaki.

"Oh have any of you found out who Osh's dad is yet?" asked Vam. Everyone but Kid looked confused.

"Kid knows," said Osh.

"It's Asura," said Kid. Everyone but Vam looked at Kid.

"Yep, my old man was Asura till Maka killed him," said Osh.

"Eh!" said everyone but Vam, Osh, and Kid.

"Wait that means your over five-hundred years old," said Maka.

"I was born a few weeks after he woke up," said Osh.

"That makes no since," said Soul.

"It does when I was made from part of his soul like Kid and him were from Lord Death," said Osh.

"Wait what," said Kid in surprise.

"That means Kid and Asura were brothers," said Liz. Everyone then stared at Kid


	5. Chapter 5: Asura and Kid's trueth

Two days have now past since Kid was told about Asura from Osh, and right now everyone but Kid is in the classroom.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kid at all?" asked Maka to the rest of the group as they sat up in the seats.

"No we haven't," said everyone else.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that too him the other day," said Osh with a sad face.

"It's not your fault man, you thought he could handle it," said Soul.

"Yeah maybe Kid is out practicing his new power," said Black Star with a big goofy smile on his face.

"He couldn't be practicing without us," said Liz as she stood next to him and Patty. Just then two girls came into the classroom. They were wearing the same green school girl outfits but the taller one had black hair and the shorter one had pink hair.

"Hey guys we're back," said the pink haired one as she walked up.

"Hey Kim, hey Jackie, nice to see that you two made it back from your mission," said Maka as she held her left hand up and had a smile on her face.

"So, it looks like we have two new students to the class," said Jackie as she looked at Osh and Vam.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Osh, and this is my meister Vam," said Osh as he held his hand out. Kim then shook his hand as she greeted him.

"Hey Maka, why are you holding Soul's hand?" asked Jackie as she looked at her. Maka then started to blush.

"Well…it's because," said Maka as she stumbled over her words.

"We're going out now," said Soul with a straight face. Both Kim and Jackie just starred at them.

"Well it's about time you two started going out," said Kim with a happy face.

"Hey why are you staring at her so much?" asked Jackie as she noticed Osh looking at Kim as if she was some weird creature.

"Oh, I was just shocked when I realized something about Kim's soul," said Osh.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kim who seemed a little scared by what he might have meant.

"When you shook my hand I could feel it in your soul, oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone," said Osh.

"Kim are you alright?" asked Tsubaki who could see that there was something on her mind now.

"I fine," said Kim, everyone then sat down in their spots in the stand as Mifune walked in.

"Before class begins, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Osh, and Vam you are all needed in the Death Room," said Mifune.

"What's this about?" asked Tsubaki.

"Lord Death just said to have you come there right away," said Angela as she jumped on Mifune's shoulder. Osh then leaned over toward Kim to whisper something into her ear so no one could hear.

"You will be safe, even if your secret got out, Angela is allowed in Death City, right?" whispered Osh to Kim. He then got up and left with the others, leaving Kim with a scared face.

"Hi ya, hi ya, welcome kids, now let's get down to business," said Lord Death as he waved with his big foam hand.

"Sir, what is all of this about?" asked Maka who was a little confused at why they were there.

"It's about what Osh told us the other day," said Kid as he came out from behind the mirror.

"Kid are you alright?" asked Liz who was worried for her friend.

"I'm fine, I was just talking to my father for the last two days," said Kid.

"You were talking about what I told you about my father and you right?" asked Osh.

"Yes, we even talked about the Lines of Sanzu that you mentioned that day as well," said Kid.

"What are they?" asked Liz.

"They are the lines in my hair, and when they are fully connected it means that my father's time is up and I am to become the next Lord Death," said Kid.

"But what about when we fought Asura, they connected back then," asked Black Star.

"It was only for that one time, it was to help us in our fight," said Kid.

"And about Asura, he was the first of my two sons that I created from tiny bits of my own soul, but he went to the side of madness," said Lord Death.

"But what about Osh here, if he was made from Asura's soul wouldn't he have madness running through him?" asked Soul as she pointed to Osh.

"When you turn a part of your soul into a person it takes a certain part of you, for Asura it was madness and for Kid it was symmetry," said Osh as he used a drawing that he made to make his point.

"You're a better drawer then Maka," said Soul as he looked at the drawling. This made Maka hit him with her book that she was carrying.

"What Osh just said explains why Lord Death could fight Asura without feeling the effect of his madness, it's because it was already part of him," said Maka as Soul lay on the ground behind her with blood running out of his head and Black Star poking him in the side.

"Yep, and as for me, I got the emotions that Asura locked away when he fully turned evil," said Osh.

"That's why the thought of bravery helped weaken Asura so only one punch from Maka could kill the freak," said Black Star as he kept poking Soul.

"Yep, because the only thing he knew was madness, the idea of bravery made him experience fear for the first time in so long, it was too much for him," said Osh.

"But how are you a weapon when Asura was originally a meister in Lord Death's old team?" asked Tsubaki who was confused at this.

"Don't forget he did swallow his own partner, which means that he also ripped a part of her soul out to make me," said Osh.

"I had forgotten that," said Patty with a shiver as she remembered. Crona and Ragnarok then came running into the room in a big hurry.

"Bad.. news.. everyone," said Crona who was out of breath.

"What's wrong Crona?" asked Maka as she looked at him.

"Kim.. and.. Jackie," said Crona who was still out of breath.

"What about them?" asked Soul as he tried standing on his feet.

"Their leaving the school," said Ragnarok with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What!?" said everyone in shock. Osh's hands then started shaking as he stood behind them.

"And it's my fault," said Osh as the shaking got worse. Everyone looked at him with stumped faces for they had no clue at what he meant by this.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" asked Tsubaki who was really confused.

"Because I know Kim's secret," said Osh as he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Wait Osh," said Vam as she ran after him along with the others. Outside, Osh was running down the streets of Death City as he thought to himself.

"Dam it, I should have known they would run out of fear of me knowing Kim's secret," thought Osh to himself as he ran past the club that Spirit loved going to. Meanwhile outside of Death City in the desert, Kim and Jackie are walking away from the city.

"Kim are you sure about this?" asked Jackie who was burning up from the sun.

"If one person knows my secret others will learn it too," said Kim who was also burning up from the sun.

"Kim, Jackie, wait!" called Osh as he ran toward them.

"Is that Osh?" asked Jackie as she looked at him running toward them. It took him a few seconds to catch up to them.

"You're leaving because of what I said, right?" asked Osh who was out of breath from the run.

"Yes and you can't stop us," said Kim with a series voice.

"Go ahead and runaway, but I have one question for you," said Osh as he fixed his posture.

"What is it?" asked Jackie.

"What about your friends and teammates back in Death City did you even think of how they would feel if you just up and left?" asked Osh.

"It's better to hurt them by running than to stay and let them hate me because of my secret," said Kim as she let her head drop.

"Then you're an idiot!" said Osh with anger in his voice.

"What," said Kim in a low voice as her head continued to hang.

"I have seen how your friends look at you, I have heard how much Ox likes you, and I know that they all would die to protect you," said Osh.

"I know how Ox feels but I don't have feelings for him but for Jackie, the only person who I know will keep my secret, besides everyone's feelings would change if they found out that I'm a witch!" yelled Kim as her head came up and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Kim is that true," came a voice from atop a sand doom. When Kim looked up she saw Maka and the others standing there.

"Yes it's true I'm a witch, I've been one all this time!" yelled Kim at the top of her voice, knowing that her secret was now out.

"Cool," said Soul with a smile.

"Soul you're ok with it?" asked Kim who was really surprised at him.


	6. Chapter 6: A suprice attack

"Yeah I'm ok with it, you're a friend of mine and never tried to hurt any of us," said Soul from the sand doom.

"I talk for all of us when I say we don't care that you're a witch," said Maka. Everyone nodded their heads in response, which really surprised Kim and Jackie.

"Guys," said Kim as she started to tear up again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"See I told you everyone would accept you, hell they accepted me and I'm Asura's kid," said Osh with a big grin.

"Wait, you're the son of Asura!" said Jackie in surprise as she moved away from him a little.

"Yeah, it's a long story so I will tell you it later," said Osh as he headed to the sand doom with the others. A vortex in the sand then opened up about ten feet away from everyone.

"What is that?" asked Black Star as she looked at it.

"It's just a common sand vortex, they happen often out here in the desert," said Kid who was trying to sound like he knew everything.

"No, there's something in it, I can feel a strange soul wavelength coming from it," said Maka as she stared at the vortex. A big creature then jumped out of it into the sky, as it flew in the sky everyone noticed that it looked like a humanoid bat.

"It's Vamsan," said Vam as she jumped down from the sand doom and landed next to Osh.

"Let's go Vam," said Osh as he transformed into his scythe form.

"Wait what's going on you two?" asked Maka who was confused at what was going on.

"We'll have to tell you later," said Vam as she readied herself for battle. Vamsan then noticed them and swooped down at them, trying to use his claws to attack them.

"Here he comes," said Osh from inside his blade. As Vamsan headed for them, Vam jumped into the air and landed on his back with ease.

"Here we go Osh, Emotion Resonance," said Vam as Osh jumped in on the name of the Resonance. Vam's soul then grew bigger till it engulfed the three. When the soul disappeared everyone saw Osh now standing on Vamsan's back holding the other scythe form.

"Wait, what happened to Vam, and how is Osh standing there holding his weapon form?!" asked Kim who was a little startled by this outcome.

"It's the new Resonance that those two created, it made Vam the weapon and Osh the meister," said Maka.

"That's so cool," said Kim who was stunned by the look of Vam's scythe form.

"Is it me or are they heading this way?" asked Patty as she shielded her eyes with her right hand and squinted because of the sun. When they all looked up they saw that they were getting closer to them.

"Guys use your Resonance," said Osh as he and Vamsan buzzed by the sand doom.

"You heard him," said Maka to the others who had the Emotion Resonance. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty then turned into their weapon forms.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance," said all seven of them at the same time. As the three meisters' souls appeared the weapons changed to their new forms, and Maka's pony tails were undone and the black dress formed on her.

"Wow they look amazing," said Jackie as their souls vanished and she saw how they looked now.

"Alright Osh we're ready," said Maka as she readied herself.

"Ok," said Osh as he managed to stand on Vamsan's back. He then swung Vam right into Vamsan's back, causing the three to start falling just to land a little distance away from the group.

"Attack him while he's down," said Osh. Black Star and Maka then jumped into the air, and when they landed they slammed Soul and Tsubaki into Vamsan's wings.

"Let's go Black Star Shadow Wave," said Black Star as he held his right hand's index and middle fingers up. Vamsan's right wing was then torn apart by several shadow spikes that came up from the sand from bellow.

"Now it's our turn, Bloody Soul Needles," said Maka. Part of her dress then tore off and formed into needles that stabbed into Vamsan's left wing which tore apart like his other wing. As all of this was going on, Vamsan had been screeching with pain.

"Kid, resonance factor stabled, noise is at zero percent," said Liz from her cannon form.

"Charge at one-thousand and climbing," said Patty from her cannon form.

"And target is looked," said Kid as the visor locked onto Vamsan.

"Fire when I tell you to," said Osh who was standing next to him.

"Alright," said Kid as he staid come.

"Ok you guys read?" asked Osh in a loud voice so Maka and Black Star could hear him. Both Maka and Black Star nodded their heads in response to his question.

"Alright Kid fire," said Osh. A blast then came out of Liz and Patty's cannon forms. In the bright light of the blast the two meisters jumped out of the way. After the light faded Kid was surprised to see a hole cut into the dessert that was a mile long. When he got closer to it he noticed that the sand inside the hole had been turned into an inch thick glass.

"Wow that was some series power Kid," said Liz as she and Patty transformed back into their human bodies.

"Yeah but where are the others?" asked Kid as he looked around.

"Pu, man sand does not taste good," said Black Star as he unburied himself from a pile of sand that had been buried on top of him from the blast, Tsubaki was lying under him.

"Black Star, are you and Tsubaki alright?" asked Kid as he ran over to him.

"We're fine," said Tsubaki as she stood up.

"Hey guys!" called Osh from the other side of the divide as he stood next to Vam, the two of them had to jump out of the way so Kid wouldn't hit them.

"Osh, so you and Vam made it," said Black Star.

"Yeah we made it, but what about Maka?" asked Osh who was worried that they still could not see her.

"Hey, up here!" came Maka's voice from the sky. When everyone looked up they saw Maka flying on Soul who now had a pair of wings on his scythe's staff.

"Oh no Maka and Soul died and turned into ghosts," said Black Star. Tsubaki was staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"No it's her Grigori soul, it made Soul grow wings," said Osh. After Maka and Soul landed they went to the others who were glad to see them.

"Hey Osh what was that thing?" asked Maka.

"It was a vam-kishin," said Osh as Vam lowered her head.

"What's wrong Vam?" asked Tsubaki who was worried that she might not be feeling well.

"It was also my brother," said Vam without raising her head. Everyone but Osh was staring at her now as if she had said the worst thing imaginable to them.

"Vamsan was your brother," said a surprised Tsubaki.

"Yeah and he's not the only one I my family who is a vam-kishin," said Vam.

"How many are there?" asked Black Star.

"My whole family, besides me," said Vam as a tear fell on the sand. Kim and Jackie came over the sand doom.

"Man you guys have some strong ability's," said Kim who was smiling.

"Wait, did we miss something?" asked Jackie when she noticed Vam crying. Not paying any attention to them, Black Star walked over to Vam.

"Then our families are similar," said Black Star as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" asked Vam as she raised her head, with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"My family was a bunch of assassins who later turned into kishins," said Black Star.

"And you're not the only one who has had a sibling turn into a kishin," said Tsubaki who was about to cry herself with remembering her brother.

"You had a brother like mine?" asked Vam as she looked at Tsubaki.

"Not exactly, he was my older brother and inherited the Enchanted Sword," said Tsubaki.

"So he was a weapon who turned into a kishin," said Vam.

"Yeah, I even had to," said Tsubaki as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You killed him," said Vam who was surprised to hear that someone so nice could do such a thing.

"Yeah, I had no choice," said Tsubaki. Black Star then gave Tsubaki a hug as she fell into his arms, not being able to stop herself from crying.

"It's ok Tsubaki, there are always things people don't want to face, now how about we head back to the city," said Black Star.

"Ok," said Tsubaki. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and left for Death City. As Osh turned to leave he saw something in the sand, and when he went over to see what it was, he found that it was a Kishin soul. Before he ran to join the others he quickly eat the soul after apologizing for what he did to the soul's owner.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission down under

The next morning Maka and the others gathered in the Death Room for Lord Death had a mission for them.

"Lord Death what is this about?" asked Maka.

"It had better be important because we broke our date for today," said Soul. At his worlds Maka's facial expression changed to a disturbed one since she knew what her father was going to say.

"What, you're dating now!" said a mad Spirit as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yep," said Soul with a smug smile.

"Maka darling, please tell daddy that this is not true," said Spirit as he got down on his knees and cried into the floor.

"Don't even act like you care about me, you know that disgusts me," said Maka with a disgusted look. Spirit then went and crouched in a corner to cry even more.

"Spirit, maybe you should just leave Maka be," said Stein as he placed one of his hands on Spirit's shoulder, and held a cigarette in the other.

"Uh ham, anyway I have a mission for you eleven," said Lord Death after he coughed into his right hand.

"Wait eleven, but there are only nine of us," said Kid.

"Sorry I'm late," said Crona as he ran into the room.

"Crona you're coming too?" asked Black Star who was a bit surprised at this news.

"Yeah, and I would have been here sooner but Ragnarok wanted candy," said Crona in a shy manner as he held onto a black bag.

"Crona how dare you blame me, it's not my fault we ran out of candy at home," said Ragnarok as he appeared on Crona's back and started to beat the snoot out of him.

"But it is your fault, you eat all of the candy we had last night," said Crona as Ragnarok knocked him to his knees, at which time he dropped the bag. Osh, who was tired of Ragnarok, walked over to them and hit Ragnarok on the back of the head making his eyes bug out.

"Did you just hit me?!" asked Ragnarok as he turned around. When Ragnarok was fully turned around he came face to point with Osh's arm which was in blade form.

"Leave Crona alone Ragnarok, unless you want me to rip you out of him, and don't you think I can't, because the Emotion Resonance gives me the power to turn black blood into normal blood," said Osh with a face that sent a chill down even Ragnarok's back.

"Heh, ok," said Ragnarok with fear in his voice, the first fear that he had ever truly felt in his existence.

"Wait, if the Emotion Resonance kills black blood, then why does it make the black blood in me and Maka to where it gives her the dress?" asked Soul who looked as confused as Black Star on a math test.

"There are two reasons, number one is you are using the Emotion Resonance instead of someone using it on you, and two you have control over the black blood now," said Osh as he held up a finger with each count.

"Oh that makes since," said Maka and Soul at the same time.

"Uh ham, if I may," said Lord Death who wanted to get back to the mission.

"Sorry Lord Death," said everyone with a bow.

"Well then back to the mission briefing, we have been getting entail of strange kishins running around Africa, so I am sending you all to meet up with Dengu Dinga and his partner Alexander," said Lord Death.

"Do you have any more information on the kishins?" asked Kid who had a feeling at what type of kishins they were.

"All I know is there are three of them, and I have this picture," said Lord Death as he handed Osh a photo, and the second Osh took a look at it he grew a sour expression on his face.

"Bad news Vam," said Osh as he handed her the photo. When she saw the photo she automatically dropped it in fear of what was on it.

"What's wrong Vam?" asked Tsubaki.

"The kishins we will be hunting are my parents and little sister," said Vam. Everyone now had unhappy expressions with this turn of events.

"That's not cool," said Soul as he shook his head. As Soul shook his head Vam fell to her knees and begun to cry.

"Hey, stand back up Vam," said Osh as he held her in his arms.

"I can't do it, I could kill Vamsan since he broke the families rules, but I can't kill them," said Vam as she cried into Osh's shoulder.

"Then let's just go too give them information and let Maka and the others fight them," said Osh as he tried to cheer her up.

"You don't mind if we don't get their souls?" asked Vam as she unburied her face from Osh's shoulder.

"I don't mind, besides we can just get normal kishin souls to reach the ninety-ninth one," said Osh, with this compromise Vam agreed to go.

"Alright guys, let's get to it," said Maka. Later they all had made it to the DWMA office in Africa.

"This is the African DWMA office?" asked Vam as everyone looked at a tiny hut. As they stood there everyone noticed a blonde haired man with dark skin walking out of the hut. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans and had combat boots on.

"You must be the kids that Lord Death sent, welcome to Africa," said the man with the tilt of a brown hat that was on his head.

"You must be Dengu," said Maka as she shook the man's hand.

"Yes I am, my partner is still asleep inside, he's a lazy one," said Dengu. A man with no hair and brown eyes then walked out of the hut. The man was wearing a black shirt and had loos baggy pants.

"What's with all of the noise?" asked the man as he let a yawn out.

"Oh, Alexander you're up, meet the students that Lord Death sent to help with the kishins," said Dengu. After the interdictions everyone went inside the hut, all they saw was two beds, a small cooler and a desk.

"No offence but isn't the African DWMA's office a bit small?" asked Kid as he looked around and was a little bothered by the unsymmetrical way that the hut looked.

"Thought you would have learnt not to trust you surroundings Kid," said Alexander as he pressed a button under his desk. On the others side of the room a hidden door opened from the button being pushed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Alexander as he and Dengu stepped in the doorway. Maka and the others followed them into the room. When they stepped in the room they noticed that it was a large elevator.

"Going down," said Dengu as he pressed a button and the elevator began to move.

"Welcome to the real African DWMA headquarters," said Alexander as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Everyone walked out of the elevator into a room the size of a football field.

"Wow," said Osh as he looked around the room which had black walls with red boarders, two skulls on the left and right walls, and computer towers all over the place.

"Man Lord Death really likes that mask," said Vam as she looked at the walls with disbelief. They all then walked over to the main computer that was at least twenty feet high and twenty feet long.

"Hey Lourene I would like you to meet the students that Lord Death sent," said Dengu. A woman who was sitting in a chair in front of the computer turned around to meet Maka and the others.

"Oh so you're the students, no offence but you don't look all that strong," said Lourene. Before any one could say a word an alarm went off.

"Looks like you kids will get to so us what you're made of sooner than we thought," said Dengu as a video of the three kishin came up on the computer monitor.

"Let's go," said Soul as he and the others ran out of the room, leaving Vam and Osh behind.

"Let's go Soul Link," said everyone after the weapons transformed. The three meisters' souls were then connected together. The three of them were still standing in the base.

"Alright Kid, Black Star, and Crona let's attack them while Osh and Vam give us information," said Maka.

"Wait, before you leave I need to tell you their names, they are Vamthorn, Vamflame, and Vamwa," said Vam as she walked up to them.

"Got it," said Maka. The four meisters and their weapons then left the room to go fight.

"Wait, you two aren't going with them, and how do you know their names?" asked Lourene as she looked at Osh and Vam.

"We have our reasons for both," said Vam who was beating herself up for this decision.

"Huh, like I said before not that strong," said Lourene as she turned back around.

"Ignore her Vam," said Osh as he tried to comfort her. Meanwhile outside, Maka and the others had just come out of the hut.

"Kishins Vamthorn, Vamflame, and Vamwa, your souls shall be ours," said Maka as she and the other two stood with their partners. The three kishins just stood there, as if they were in a trance. Vamthorn had spikes on her head, elbows, and knees, Vamflame looked like he was smoking every time he exhaled and had fire around his rests, and Vamwa just looked like a fish with legs.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" asked Osh over the link that he had set up.

"We can hear you just fine," said Kid back.

"Ok, Vam's mom, Vamthorn's, weakness is the spikes on her body they need to be broken so she gets weaker; her father Vamflame's weakness is his internal fuel source, it's located in his lungs; and her sister's weakness is her legs, she's to top heavy so her legs get weak from the weight," said Osh.

"Thanks, ok Kid you take care of Vamflame, Black Star you take care of Vamwa," said Maka still using the link.

"And what about us Maka?" asked Crona out loud.

"You stay back to guard the hut just in case they attack it," said Maka who was confidant in him.

"Alright," said Crona as he held Ragnarok steadier.

"Alright let's go Emotion Resonance," said Maka, Black Star, Kid and their partners. Down in the real base Lourene was surprised by what was happening on the monitor.

"What is that?" asked Lourene as she saw the weapons change right before her eyes on the monitor.

"It's the power of the new Emotion Resonance me and Vam toot them," said Osh.

"That's impressive kid, did the two of you create it?" asked Dengu.

"Yes," said Vam who was still a little worried over this whole fight.

"Yet you are still down here instead of up there helping to fight," said Lourene. Osh just looked at her with hate boiling in his eyes.

"That's because it's my family their fighting out there," said Vam in a ticked off voice and before Osh could say anything.

"Your family," said Lourene in shock.

"Everyone in Vam's family is a kishin but her," said Osh who was a little surprised at Vam's sudden outburst.

"Hey, I just saw something on the screen," said Dengu. Lourene then rewound the video to the spot that he wanted.

"There in the shade of the trees," said Dengu. Lourene zoomed in on the area Dengu had tooled her, and in the shadow of the trees was a hooded figure.

"There's something in his hand," said Alexander. Lourene zoomed in on the figures hands so they could have a better view of it.

"It looks like a voice box controller," said Lourene as he noticed a spot for a person to speak into. Osh and Vam then noticed a diamond shape on the box.

"Wait, that symbol looks like the ones that appeared on that day," said Vam as she remembered something from her past.

"What symbols?" asked Lourene, Dengu, and Alexander at the same time and were confused at what they were talking about.

"Let's go Vam," said Osh as the two took off for the elevator.

"Wait a minute," said Lourene, but it was too late, for the doors had already closed.


	8. Chapter 8: The truth of the Vam-kishins

A minute later Osh and Vam came running out of the hut, headed straight for the woods.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" asked Crona as they ran past him at fool speed.

"Osh," said Vam as she held out her right hand.

"Right," said Osh as he and Vam stopped running so he could transform.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance," said the two. Meanwhile down in the base the others were watching using the cameras.

"Did they just switch places?!" asked a surprised Lourene. Back outside the two were running around the forest, heading for the hooded man by sneaking up from behind him.

"You sure about this Vam?" asked Osh as the two ran through the trees.

"Yes," said Vam as Osh stood behind the cloaked man.

"Ah, Osh and Vam, it's been a while," said the man without moving an inch.

"We know that voice," said Osh with big eyes.

"That's right it's me Asu," said the man as he took the hood off to reveal a man with black hair and three red vertical eyes on his face.

"It has been a while bro," said Osh with a disgusted look on his face, but anger in his eyes and voice.

"You don't look happy to see me," said Asu with a disappointed voice.

"Shut up, and tell me why you are messing with Vam's family," said Osh in an angry tone of voice.

"Because my lady want's to you two to suffer," said Asu.

"And who is your lady?" asked Osh who wanted to get down to the bottom of this mystery.

"Here's a clue, she used to be part of Lord Death's old team, and here is another clue, her name rimes with Besta," said Asu.

"Vesta the vampire queen," said Osh with a freaked voice.

"And we have a winner, that's right Queen Vesta is still alive, oh and here's another surprise, her and dad were working together," said Asu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Osh with a worried face and voice. Asu started to laugh at his brother.

"They had everything planned, from Lord Death sealing him away too Maka killing him," said Asu.

"Then why did he let her kill him?" asked Osh who was still confused.

"So his madness could scatter across the world in the form of black blood crystals," said Asu.

"The crystals must have been what made those symbols appear on their foreheads all of those months back," said Vam from inside the scythe.

"That's right, Madam Vesta activated the crystals five months ago, but the one in you wasn't activated for some reason," said Asu as he pointed at Vam.

"It's probably because that's around the time we created the Emotion Resonance," said Osh.

"That stooped resonance of yours stopped the activation," said Asu who was now a little mad.

"Tell us how many vampires are under your control," said Osh.

"Easy the crystals were meant to take over all vampires, so all but two are under our control, and those two are you Vam, and Madam Vesta herself," said Asu with a creepy smile.

"You bastard!" said Osh in an outraged voice. Osh's soul then appeared around him, and as it appeared it grew even bigger than the trees. All of a sudden his soul stopped growing and three fanged mouths appeared on it.

"Let's go Bloody Bite Resonance!" said Osh as he spun Vam above his head. A flash of light then engulfed them, and when the light faded Osh and Vam had new looks.

"What happened?!" asked Asu as he stared at Osh who now had white hair with red streaks that looked like blood running through it, he also had red eyes and fangs. Vam now had three blades, two that made and arc and one that pointed out of the top. She was also colored black with red streaks that looked like blood running down the blades.

"Osh what happened?" asked Vam who was confused by this outcome.

"I don't know, I was mad at Asu and I guess I created a new power," said Osh as he looked at his new form.

"So you have a new power, but it won't make a difference," said Asu as he shoot a blast of energy out of his right hand directly at them, creating a smoke cloud to surround them. When the smoke from Asu's attack settled he noticed that there was no trace of Osh or Vam.

"Wait there should still be body parts left behind," said Asu as he started looking around.

"You missed by a mile," said Osh as he appeared behind Asu. He then stabbed Asu in the heart and thrusted the top blade of Vam's new form out of his side.

"How is this, possible?" said Asu as he transformed into a kishin soul.

"Come on we need to get back to the others," said Vam as Osh eat the soul on their way through the forest. A few minutes later they were back at the fighting area and Vam was back in her human form, they also noticed that Vam's family was still fighting and came to the conclusion that they were still being controlled.

"Guys stop, there being controlled," said Osh as he ran up.

"Controlled by who?" asked Maka.

"Tell you later just hit them in the head," said Vam who was sure that would help them. Maka turned Soul backwards and struck Vamthorn on the forehead with the blunt side of the scythe, a black light then shoot up toward the sky. Black Star and Kid did the same as Maka, making sure to use non-lethal blows to the Vam-kishins' heads.

"What are these?" asked Kid as black crystals appeared in the lights.

"Destroy them and these three members of my family will turn back to normal," said Vam. Maka and the others then destroyed the crystals like Vam said; all of a sudden a burst of bright light came exploding out of the three Vam-kishins.

"What's happening?!" asked Black Star. When the light faded everyone was surprised to see three people where the kishins were standing.

"Mom, dad, sis," said Vam as she ran over to them.

"Vam it's great to see you," said Vamflame as they all shared a group hug.

"I knew you could save us," said Vamthorn as she cried.

"Big sis, I'm so glad I can see you with my own eyes," said Vamwa.

"Hey you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Osh," said Vam with a smile as she broke away from the hug. She then motioned to Osh to come over and join them.

"Hey, it's nice to see you three again," said Osh with an expression on his face that said he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong Osh?" asked Vamwa.

"It's about Vamsan isn't it?" asked Vam who could tell exactly what was on his mind.

"Yeah, even though he broke the rules, now that we know we can save everyone, I feel bad for taking his soul," said Osh as he lowered his head.

"Wait brother Vamsan is dead," said Vamwa as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't know we could save him," said Osh as he knelt down to eye level with Vamwa.

"Brother's gone," said Vamwa as she leaned forwards and cried into Osh's shoulder as he hugged her. Later in the underground base, Osh and Vam were explaining things to the others.

"So Osh had a brother who turned out to be working with a member of Lord Death's old team?" asked Maka in a shocked manner.

"And your father had everything planned out?" asked Kid. Osh nodded his head in response, he was also still mad about that.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Tsubaki with concern.

"We will talk to Lord Death about this, and then we will try and rescue all of the vampires we can from the black blood crystals," said Vam as she made a fist with her right hand.

"Sounds great," said Black Star. Next thing anyone knew, Vam fell to her knees.

"Hey is she ok?" asked Alexander out of concern.

"She's fine just a little hungry is all," said Osh as he pulled the side of his caller down. Vam then bit into his neck and started to drink Osh's blood.

"Wait she's a vampire," said Lourene as Vam pulled her fangs out of Osh's neck.

"Yeah, and she only drinks my blood," said Osh as he quickly healed up.

"Then that means her family is a bunch of vampires too," said Lourene.

"Yes we are, but we drink from animals only, unlike Vam who drinks from her boyfriend Osh, it's a family rule of ours to drink from humans only if we're dating that human and they are alright with it," said Vamthorn.

"You two are dating," said Dengu who was not too surprised by this outcome.

"Yeah, we have been dating for a year and five months," said Vam as she licked the blood off her lips.

"Now that are mission is over how about we go back to Death City and report everything to Lord Death," said Osh.

"Ok, I will call and tell him we are finished with the mission," said Maka as she got a mirror out of her pocket.


	9. Chapter 9: Attack the witch Shaula

It has now been a month since Asu attacked Africa, and since then there hasn't been a single vam-kishin attack anywhere in the world.

"An entire month now and still no attacks," said Black Star as he punched a wall out of frustration from the wait. Everyone had gathered at Maka and Soul's house for a meeting.

"Hey Black Star, I think Maka and Soul would appreciate it if you didn't put a hole in their wall," said Tsubaki with a worried face.

"Sorry, I just can't stand all this waiting," said Black Star as he took a seat next to Tsubaki on the couch.

"It is a pain to wait so long, the enemy must be planning something," said Kid as he took a sip of coffee. A knock then came from the door.

"Coming!" called Maka as she walked over to open the door. When she opened it, she found Osh and Vam standing on the other side.

"Hey guys, come on in," said Maka as she made room for them to enter the room. The two then walked inside the door to the small living room.

"Sorry we're late, we just finished a mission in West Virginia," said Vam.

"Yep and guess who eat their ninety-ninth kishin soul," said Osh as he pointed to himself.

"Cool, you're only a witch soul away from becoming a Death Scythe," said Soul.

"Yeah but don't mistake me for one," said Blair as she walked in wearing her normal clothing.

"Don't worry Blair, I can tell the difference between witches and cats," said Osh, which made Soul and Maka feel like idiot. A puff of smoke then surrounded Blair, and when the smoke cleared Blair stood before them in her cat form.

"Good, because a lady like me shouldn't have to go through death twice," said Blair as she hopped up on the coffee table. Maka and Soul both had red embarrassed faces from they're memory of the mistake they had made.

"Well any way, it's great that you are so close to becoming a Death Scythe," said Tsubaki who wanted to change the subject. Vam lowered her head as Tsubaki spoke; it was as if what she had said struck a bad nerve.

"What's wrong Vam?" asked Liz.

"I just realized that once Osh becomes a Death Scythe he will be Lord Deaths weapon, and I might hardly ever see him again," said Vam as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you two have to split or something," said Kid as he sat his cup down on a saucer.

"Of course not, because when I do become a Death Scythe I'm going to tell Lord Death that I only want to be Vam's partner," said Osh. Everyone in the room was now staring at him out of shock.

"You would tell Lord Death that you don't want to be his partner," said Vam.

"Actually, I already told him, and he was ok with it and the only reason I'm collecting souls is because I'm trying to get stronger so I can protect you Vam," said Osh.

"Oh Osh," said Vam as she hugged him.

"There is also another thing, but I'm not telling anyone that just yet," said Osh. A ringing then came from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Kid as Osh pulled out what looked to be a cell phone.

"It's the death phone, an invention of my own," said Osh as he flipped the led open.

"Hey hey, Osh and Vam I found you your next mission," said Lord Death as he appeared on a tiny class screen on the phone.

"Did you find a witch?" asked Osh as he looked at the tiny mirror on his phone.

"Yes I did, her names Shaula, she has scorpion based magic and is the youngest of Medusa's sisters," said Lord Death. Everyone now had freaked expressions at hearing that Medusa had another sister.

"Wait, you want us to take out the last of the gorgon sisters?" said Osh as he stood up from the couch.

"Yes, and if you want to take the case, you need to head out too Egypt right away," said Lord Death.

"We'll take it," said both Osh and Vam together, ash Vam jumped into the picture. Osh then hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Are you two sure about this?" asked Crona who was worried about his new friends going up against one of his mom's sisters.

"Hell yeah, how many chances can you get to fight a gorgon sister?" asked Osh who was really excited.

"Well then, we wish you luck," said Kid as he and the others stud up. A few hours later the two had reached their designation.

"So the witch Shaula lives around this oasis," said Osh as they walked up to a large water pool surrounded by grass and trees in the middle of the dessert.

"Yeah but how are we going to find her?" asked Vam as she looked around for any buildings, but didn't see any.

"Since she's the witch with the powers of a scorpion, maybe she is under the sand," said Osh as he bent down and picked some of the sand up. As Osh picked some of the sand up some sand started to fly into the air beside the water.

"That must be her," said Osh as he and Vam hid behind a bush, so they could get the drop on her. A woman wearing a scorpion tail shaped hat, an orange dress with eight legs coming out of the sides, sleeves running down to her hands that came up like a pair of pinchers, and had a pair of orange leggings on then came up from the sand.

"Ah, it feels good to get out of the sand ones and a while," said Shaula as she sat at the water edge and stretched her arms.

"You ready?" asked Osh in a low voice.

"Yep," said Vam. The two then came out from behind the bushes.

"Witch Shaula, youngest of the three gorgon sisters your soul shall be ours," said Osh and Vam together.

"Ah, a meister and her weapon, here to take my soul, and why should I be scared of them?" asked Shaula who seemed really relaxed.

"Because I'm friends with the girl that killed your sister, Medusa; and my father killed your other sister Arachne," said Osh.

"Wait, your friends with Maka Albarn, and your father is the kishin Asura?!" said Shaula in an angry voice as she stood up.

"Yep and now you're going to join them in hell," said Vam as Osh transformed.

"Heh don't you go thinking you can beat me as easy as my sisters, Scorpion Sting!" said Shaula as a giant needle shoot out of the sky from nowhere. Vam blocked the needle with the staff part of Osh's weapon form.

"Alright let's go Emotion Resonance," said the two together as they threw the stinger away from them.

"What is that?!" asked Shaula as a white light engulfed them. When the light faded the two had switched places.

"Let's go Vam," said Osh as he spun her around in his right hand, then grabbed ahold of her staff half with his other hand. He then ran at Shaula with Vam in both hands; however, when Osh swung Vam at Shaula she jumped over the blade to doge.

"I don't know how you two switched places; but take this, Scorpion Beast, Scorpon," said Shaula as she landed on her feet, and a giant sand doom started to move under her. As the sand fell off from the movement, it was revealed that a three story tall scorpion monster was under the sand.

"Wow, that's the biggest scorpion ever," said Osh.

"Scorpon, destroy those two," said Shaula as she stood on the creatures head. Scorpon's right claw then punched at Osh and Vam, who jumped into the air just like Shaula had done to doge his attack.

"Now it's time for our other resonance, Bloody Bite Resonance!" said Osh as he landed on Scorpon's arm. Once again, the two were engulfed in a light, this time they transformed into their newest form.

"Witch Shaula your time is up!" said Osh. All of a sudden Osh faded out of sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Shaula as she looked around for him.

"Behind you," said Osh as he re-appeared behind Shaula, with Vam ready to strike.

"What!" said Shaula as she turned around and stood there with shocked expressions. Once Shaula had turned around, Osh cut her right in haft with Vam's blade. Scorpon then started to disintegrate as Shaula turned into a soul, and Osh grabbed Shaula's soul before he jumped off of Scorpon to safety.

"Great Osh we have the last soul needed to turn you into a death scythe," said Vam as they stood in the oasis, and without hesitation Osh eat the soul which caused a large white light to engulf everything around them. When the light faded it looked like nothing had happen to Osh at all.

"Osh, do you feel any stronger?" asked Vam as she looked at him with a worried face.

"I feel great, I can feel new power surging through my body right now," said Osh as he clinched his fists.

"We actually did it," said Vam as she hugged him.

"Yeah we finely did it," said Osh as he hugged her back with a worried look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: Osh's question for Vam

It has now been two weeks since Osh had turned into a death scythe, and he has been acting strange.

"Hey Vam, where's Osh?" asked Maka as she sat next to Vam on the classroom risers before class began.

"I don't know, he's been avoiding me since he became a death scythe, he comes home late and leaves early in the morning," said Vam with an upset face.

"It's probably because of his powers making him feel weird, but the good news is you don't have to wake him up in the morning," said Maka as she remembered having to wake Soul up this morning.

"Truth be told we share a bed, and he always the one to awake me up," said Vam as she started to blush.

"Wait the two of you sleep together," said Maka who was blushing herself.

"Just recently, you see our new apartment is only a one bed-room, and sleeping on the couch would make our backs hurt during fights," said Vam who's entire face was bright red. Just then Osh walked in with Soul and the two sat next to their partners.

"Where have you been?" asked Maka as she looked at Soul with her still red face.

"Just talking, by the way why is your face so red?" asked Soul, but before Maka could answer, Mifune walked in and class began. Up in the stand Osh pushed a small folded piece of paper over to Vam, who looked over at him in surprise. He made a gesture toward her as if he's saying to open it. When Vam read the note to herself she barely moved her lips.

"Meet me at the overlook on the roof," read Vam. Later that evening after school Vam went to the roof were she saw the sun trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey Vam, you got here before I did," said Osh as he walked up to her.

"Sorry for being so early, it's just when I got your note I thought you were going to tell me why you have been avoiding me," said Vam as she looked at him.

"Yeah sorry about that, you see there was a few things I needed to get for today," said Osh.

"What do you mean?" asked Vam who was confused at what he meant.

"Did you forget that is our anniversary?" asked Osh.

"Oh no, I did forget," said Vam with an upset face.

"It's ok, but there is a question I have for you," said Osh as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What kind of question?" asked Vam. Osh then knelt down on one knee and brought a small box out of his pocket. As he did this Vam covered her mouth with both hands in surprise.

"Vam all this time you have been with me, be it as weapon and meister or boyfriend and girlfriend we were there for each other and I never want that to end, so I ask you today on my knee, Vam will you marry me?" asked Osh as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh Osh, yes, a million times yes," said Vam as she started to cry. As Vam cried from happiness, Osh got up and placed the ring on her finger. Next thing they knew, nine confetti poppers went off.

"Congrats you two," said Maka and the others at the same time, they were the ones that made the party poppers go off. Vam's face was fully red with embarrassment.

"You all knew about this?" asked Vam in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Well I didn't until Soul told me early this morning," said Maka.

"Alright how about we have some of the cake I made?" asked Tsubaki with a smile as she held up a box, but when she opened it there was only crumbs left of the cake.

"Hey, what happened to you cake Tsubaki?" asked Black Star. When a burp came from Ragnarok, everyone looked at him with dis appointed looks.

"What I just burped that's all," said Ragnarok as he tried to play it off.

"Crona is that the truth?" asked Maka who knew she could trust him.

"No, I told him not to eat it, but I couldn't stop him," said Crona in a nervous voice.

"Crona you trader, take this and this," said Ragnarok as he beat Crona down to his knees.

"Cut it out Ragnarok," said Crona, but Ragnarok continued to pummel him.

"I said cut it out," said Crona, again this time punching Ragnarok in the chin. Everyone's jaws dropped in response to Crona defending himself.

"Whoa, Crona just punched Ragnarok," said Osh with big eyes.

"Did you seriously just punch me again!?" yelled Ragnarok as he punched Crona even harder.

"Yes I punched you, because I'm fed up with you," said Crona as he punched Ragnarok once again, this time it was a hardy hit than before.

"He did it again," said Soul with a freaked face.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" asked Maka as she looked at Osh and Vam who were staring off into the distance, at the setting sun. However there was no response from them.

"Hey, I asked if you guys are ok," said Maka, this time it snapped them back to their senses.

"Guys we have a problem," said Osh with a scared face.

"What is it?" asked Kid.

"We sensed Vam-Kishins and their heading this way," said Vam.

"How many are there?" asked Liz.

"Four and they're heading straight for us," said Osh. All of a sudden, a loud cry like a bug came from the sky. When everyone looked up, what they saw was four beetle looking monsters heading straight for them.

"What the, bugs?" said Black star.

"Eeek, I hate bugs," said Liz in a creeped out voice.

"They must be my quadruplet cousins, they're the only twins of four that I know of that are all vampires," said Vam. One of the bugs then swooped down trying to hit them with its long horn, but everyone moved out of its way instead the kishin rammed into the wall behind them, as the dust from the collision started to settle the beetle shoot out of the top of it.

"Alright let's do this guys," said Maka. All of the weapons then transformed, Osh's blade had three red eyes on it, and this was a result from him becoming a Death Scythe.

"Let's go Emotion Resonance," said everyone but Crona and Ragnarok. The weapons then turned into their other forms.

"Don't forget, you have to hit them on the head, then destroy the crystals," said Osh. The others nodded their heads in response before heading into battle. All of the meisters then jumped into the air, besides Crona who stayed on the ground, and tried attacking the kishins, but all four kishins let out a loud screech that sent them back to the ground.

"Guys, are you ok?" asked Crona as he ran over to them.

"We're fine, and I have an idea to beat them, Crona use you're Screech Gamma," said Osh as he stud up.

"Ok," said Crona who was a little unsure of the plan. Crona turned around and held Ragnarok out with his mouth pointing at the kishins.

"Screech Resonance, Screech Gamma," said Crona as Ragnarok let out a loud wale. Ragnarok then transformed into a longer blade with a mouth that had flat teeth. When Crona swung him a black figure appeared that once hit the kishins sent them crashing to the ground.

"Now," said Vam from inside the scythe. Osh then disappeared and re-appeared over where the kishins had crashed, and when he then swung Vam, hitting the four kishins with the side of the blade connecter.

"Wow," said Crona as Osh destroyed all four crystals that came from the kishin's heads. Meanwhile at the top of the DWMA a black figure was standing, watching them.

"So they do know the Emotion Resonance and how to turn vam-kishins back into normal vampires, well now that I know this, it's time for me to return to Castle Blood," said the man as he vanished into thin air. Later at a dark castle, somewhere in the world.

"Madam I have returned," said the man as he walked into a dark room.

"Good, now go and make the improvements you need to for the vam-kishins," said a woman's voice from the darkness.

"Yes madam," said the man as he bowed and left.


	11. Chapter 11: The creater of the crystals

The next morning at Osh and Vam's house.

"Mm morning Osh," said Vam as Osh came in to wake her.

"Moring gorgeous," said Osh as he kissed her on the lips.

"What time is it?" asked Vam as she sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Eight in the morning," said Osh as he opened the door, letting the smell of eggs and bacon sweep through the room.

"Wait eight, we're late for school," said Vam as she jerked up out of bed.

"Don't worry, todays the day Lord Death gave us off along with the others, remember," said Osh as he walked over and twirled Vam's hair with his finger.

"Oh, I forgot, with all the things that have happened in the past few days, epically yesterday," said Vam as she covered her face with her hands.

"But we are still on for our date right?" asked Osh as he stopped playing with her hair.

"Of course we're still on," said Vam as she kissed him. Thirty minutes later the two were out walking around Death City.

"So exactly where do you want to go, I'm even ok with clothes shopping, just don't expect me to pay hundreds for them," said Osh with a smile.

"Hey is that Soul and Maka?" asked Vam as she pointed at the two who were standing at a store window.

"Yeah it is them, hey you're thinking of following aren't you?" asked Osh as he looked at her.

"You read my mine, I think it would be funny to see what they do on a date," said Vam. They then noticed Soul and Maka leaving and followed after. The two followed them to the movies, a café, and the clothing store at the mall but lost them after Vam tried some clothes on.

"Well now what?" asked Osh as he and Vam sat on the edge of a fountain in the mall.

"Did you lose someone?" asked a familiar voice. When Osh looked over at the person who was talking to them, he saw Soul and Maka standing there with mad looks.

"H, hey you two, fancy running into you," said Vam with a fake smile, that was trying to cover up the fact that they were busted.

"We know you were following us, but what I want to know is why," said Maka with her hand on her hips.

"Well you see we we're going to go on a date today too, but it's our first time out in Death City, and we noticed you at that store window a while ago, and we're sorry," said Osh who was nervous because of the looks the two of them were giving.

"Thin why didn't you just say so, we would have made it a double date," said Soul.

"So you admit that you two were on a date then," said Osh as he tried changing the topic.

"Hey don't try to change the topic, that is so un-cool," said Soul. Just then screams came from the food court.

"What was that?" asked Vam.

"Let's check it out," said Maka, who had a feeling that their fun was over. The four ran towards the food court passing people who were running away from it. When they reached the food court they saw a vam-kishin eating a table.

"What's a vam-kishin doing here?" asked Osh in a surprised voice to see one inside a building.

"Hehehe isn't it obvious, he's a new born who's here to kill you four," said a man's voice from above them. When Osh and the others looked up they saw a man wearing a white suit with a red tie and white top hat.

"Who are you?" asked Vam.

"I am the scientist who created the vam-kishins; I am also the true right hand of Madam Vesta, my name is Flame," said the man.

"You created them, that's not what Asu told us," said Osh.

"That's because he didn't know anything about me, or that I was the one who made it so the black blood inside the kishin would turn into crystals that upon his death would target vampires all around the world, except for Madam Vesta herself," said Flame.

"But when did you, wait, was it when he was hiding in those mountains?" said Osh with a shocked face.

"Exactly, it was three days before that bitch of a witch Arachne found him," said Flame with a slight smile.

"That means," said Osh with a disturbed face.

"What is it Osh?" asked Maka who was worried for her friend.

"I was created form Asura's soul two days before Arachne found him," said Osh.

"That's right, and since you were born after the injection that makes you the final key I need to activate my lady's master plan," said Flame.

"Then the reason I was created was to be part of this plan all along," said Osh as he fell to his knees and dropped his head in despair.

"Osh?" said Vam in a surprised voice.

"That's right, and the more vam-kishins you turn back or kill will make your inner kishin's madness stronger to form the strongest blood crystal of them all," said Flame as he laughed as laughed as he could.

"And what happens if that madness keeps growing?" asked Soul.

"It will make Osh explode sending black crystals all over the world turning every human into a kishin, and that also includes you weapons!" said Flame.

"That won't happen," said Osh as he stood back up.

"What do you mean it won't happen?!" asked Flame in an angry voice.

"My friends can change vam-kishins back into humans, so as long as they change them back I won't get pulled into this plan of yours," said Osh.

"You bastard, you think you can change your fate, well Vamrat will take care of that, since only you can tell where I moved its black crystal in his body," said Flame. The vam-kishin then charged at them, but missed as they jumped into the air and over its body, the weapons transforming in midair, and their partners catching them as they landed on a stores awnings and instantly using the emotion resonance.

"Osh how are we supposed to attack it if the crystal has been moved from its head?" asked Vam. Osh just had a blank look that soon became a smile.

"Got it," said Osh.

"What is it?" asked Soul with a confused voice.

"Eye of light madness," said Osh as he closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a line of white light appeared on Osh's forehead, and when it opened an eye with a yellow iris was looking down at the vam-kishin.

"Whoa he grew a third eye," said Maka who was really impressed.

"How did he know to do that?" asked Flame who was surprised that Osh came up with that move so fast.

"Attack him in his mid-back area, that's where the crystal is," said Osh as the third eye studied Vamrat.

"Alright," said Maka, who was getting a little creeped about the eye. She then leaped into the air over the vam-kishins back, slamming Soul's blade connecter into its back. Once the black crystal appeared Maka broke it without a second of hesitation. The vam-kishin then started to transform as she jumped of its back, when it was finished transforming a little boy with light blond hair was now laying on the ground.

"So they destroyed it, hmm I need to make a new plan then," said Flame who was pandering the outcome.

"As long as my friends fight with me I will never fall into your hands," said Osh as he pointed Vam at Flame.

"Hehe, our plan has just come to a setback that's all, oh and say hi to my brother, Stine," said Flame as he vanished in an instant.

"Hang on, did he just say that," said Osh.

"Professor Stine is his brother," said both Soul and Maka who were really surprised.

"You let me down Flame, Osh can now use his light madness to help his friends to change vam-kishins back, and with their help, his madness will never increase to where we need it," said the woman's voice from earlier out of the darkness.

"Forgive me Madam Vesta," said Flame. Torches then lit automatically on the walls. A woman shaped shadow was then formed on the wall in front of Flame.

"Forget it, just find out how to defeat them and get the plan back on track before we run out of the last five-hundred vam-kishins," said Vesta's voice.

"Yes, Madam Vesta," said Flame as he took his leave.


	12. Chapter 12: Soul's suprice for Maka

It has been a few days since the fight at the mall, and it is now Christmas break for the DWMA students, and right now Maka is making breakfast for Soul, as well as some cookies for later that night.

"Man I can't believe it's already Christmas," said Maka who was cooking in her and Soul's kitchen.

"Yeah and tonight's Kid's Christmas party," said Soul who was sitting at a round table in the kitchen, helping wrap some cookies, that were shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen, in plastic containers.

"Oh, did you get me a present?" asked Maka as she turned around with a tray filled with cookies.

"Yes I did, but I'm not telling you what it is," said Soul as he took some green icing and put some of it on a tree shaped cookie.

"Ok, oh, and here's your breakfast," said Maka as she placed a plate with eggs and bacon on the table, beside the cookies.

"Thanks," said Soul. After breakfast and finishing the cookies, Maka sat on the couch looking at a magazine.

"Hey Maka I'm going out, see you tonight," said Soul as he walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Maka as she flipped the page of her magazine and did not even look over at him.

"I just felt like going for a walk," said Soul as he opened the door and left.

"Morning Maka, where's Soul?" asked Blair as she walked in to the room, with a t-shirt being her only visible clothing.

"He just left, he said he was going for a walk," said Maka as she looked up at Blair.

"That's strange," said Blair as she transformed into her cat form. Meanwhile, Soul had arrived at Kid's house, and before he even could knock on the door, Liz opened it.

"Hey Soul, does Maka know you're here?" asked Liz as Soul walked in.

"Nope I've kept it a secret," said Soul with a smile as Liz closed the door behind him. Later that night at the party, people had already arrived before seven o'clock.

"Hey Tsubaki, hey Black Star," said Maka who was wearing a red and black dress with high heels and a rose necklace, as she walked up to Tsubaki and Black Star who were standing at the buffet.

"Hi Maka," said Tsubaki who was wearing a dark yellow dress and high heels, she also was wearing a beautiful Tsubaki flower corsage.

"Hew Mokwa," said Black Star who was stuffing his face with food, and was wearing a normal black suit.

"Just like every other time," said Maka as she looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement," said Kid who was standing at the top of some stairs. Everyone quieted down to lesson to what he had to say.

"This is an announcement for Maka Albarn, your boyfriend Soul has a surprise for you tonight," said Kid as he motioned to a red fabric curtain.

"What?!" said Maka in a surprised voice. A minute later she was standing in front of the crowed as the curtain opened, revealing Soul sitting at a piano in a black and red suit.

"Maka this is for you," said Soul who turned around, opened the piano's key cover and started to play a low milady. Maka began to smile as Soul played, remembering that this was the same music that was playing the first time they had met. After a few minutes of Soul playing he stopped and got up to take a bow. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for Soul's playing, saying that it was the best they had ever heard.

"Soul that was amazing, it's been a while since I heard or saw you play a reel piano," said Maka as she hugged him.

"Hey, meet me outside in a few minutes," whispered Soul into Maka's ear as they hugged. Several minutes later Soul was standing out on a balcony looking over the edge.

"Hey Soul, what did you want?" asked Maka as she walked up to him.

"Here," said Soul as he turned around and gave her a bouquet of roses, all but one of them were white.

"Thanks Soul, but you could have given these too me inside," said Maka.

"Take a look at the rose with a different color than the others," said Soul. Maka pulled a pink rose out; once it was fully out she heard something hit the ground. When she looked down she saw Soul picking up a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Soul," gasped Maka as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Maka will you marry me?" asked Soul as he held the ring up.

"Yes Soul, yes," said Maka as she hugged him. Soul then placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Alright everyone Maka said yes," said Patty as she popped up beside Soul and Maka wearing a microphone head set. Cheers could be heard from inside.

"Wait did she just," said Maka in a stunned voice.

"Yep, she sure did," said Soul who was also stunned, since this was not planed at all.

"Congrats you two," said Liz as she and the others came running out too them.

"You guys twisted my plan," said Soul as Kid, Black Star, and Crona ran over to him.

"S, sorry Soul I tried to stop them," said Crona in a nervous voice.

"How could you do this Tsubaki?" asked Maka with a red face.

"Just like Crona I tried to stop them," said Tsubaki as a beat of sweat ran down her face.

"Man I can't believe you really asked her," said Black Star as he slapped Soul on the back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Black Star, I was shocked to hear your plan for today," said Kid.

"Ah, Soul and Maka I'm glad to hear of your engagement," said Lord Death as he walked out with Stine and Spirit.

"Congrats you two," said Stine.

"Maka please don't do this," said Spirit who was crying.

"Hmph, why are you even here?" asked Maka. Spirit then bent down in a corner and pouted.

"Oh, hey Stine, Vam, Soul, Maka, and I need to talk to you for a minute," said Osh as he remembered that they still haven't talked about Flame.

"What about?" asked Stine who was a little confused at the sudden mention of needing to talk to him.

"It's about Flame," said Vam. Stine's facial expression changed the instant he heard the name.

"How do you know about him?!" asked Stine in an angry voice.

"Because they have met me," came Flame's voice from above them. When everyone looked up, the saw Flame floating in the air.

"What are you doing here Flame?" asked Stine in a mad voice.

"Hmph, I'm here to gather information on these kids, but now I got what I need so good bye," said Flame as he vanished.

"Wait!" said Stine.

"Who was that Stine?" asked Spirit who had recovered from his heart break.

"That was Flame, my brother," said Stine in an angry tone of voice.

"What, you never told me you had a brother," said Spirit.

"Never mind that, but how did you four find Flame?" asked Stine with a glair toward Osh and the other three.

"He attacked at the mall a few days ago, we meant to tell you but we couldn't find you," said Soul.

"Sorry I was out in the dessert to try and get my head screwed on," said Stine as he rotated the screw in his head.

"Has anything been making your madness rise?" asked Lord Death with concern.

"No it's not that, Marie gave me some news and I have been out of it, but I'm fine now," said Stine with a reassuring look on his face.

"What did she till you?" asked Maka.

"She said that I'm going to be a father," said Stine with a kind smile.

"Ehhh?!" said everyone at once with freaked faces.


	13. Chapter 13: The power of Lilith

A week has now passed since the Christmas party, and today everyone has gathered in the Death Room.

"Man I can't believe Soul and Maka are going to Pairs," said Vam who was a little jealous.

"I know I would love to go there too," said Tsubaki who was just as jealous.

"Yeah but they aren't there on a vacation, they're there to kill the witch Lilith," said Osh who looked a little bit depressed, which was because he too would have liked to gone to Pairs.

"Hm, they have arrived at Lilith's lair," said Lord Death as he looked into his mirror that showed Soul and Maka standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"I can't believe that the witch Lilith lives in the Eiffel Tower," said Maka with a surprised look on her face.

"I know, it's kind of cool," said Soul who sounded kind of impressed.

"What's so cool about it?" asked Maka as she stared at him.

"The fact that a popular tourist attraction is the home of a witch, and no one knew" said Soul with a come look.

"Yeah, that is true," said Maka with a smile.

"Hm who are you two?" asked a woman's voice from behind them. When the two turned around they saw a woman with blond hair and a white dress on.

"We've been waiting for you Lilith," said Soul.

"Waiting for me, why?" asked Lilith with a confused face.

"So we can make your soul ours," said Maka as Soul transformed.

"Ah, so the DWMA finally sent new students after me, you two should make good test subjects," said Lilith with a grin.

"Don't under estimate us," said Soul.

"Heh, you are nothing but children, soul protection release," said Lilith. Her soul, which looked like a giant bird, then grew around her and kept growing bigger and bigger. The wind was blowing as Lilith's soul grew to seven feet tall, but Maka didn't look fazed one bit.

"You thought I didn't know how strong your soul wavelength was," said Maka with a series face.

"What, then why fight me?" asked Lilith who was wondering why they would challenge her if they knew.

"Because we know we can beat you, now let's go Emotion Resonance," said Maka as she spun Soul around and a flash of light surrounded them.

"What is this," said Lilith as she shielded her eyes. When the light faded Lilith looked at Soul and Maka in surprise over their transformations.

"What is this, I've never heard of this power," said Lilith.

"That's because this is a new power, and with it we will defeat you," said Maka as she ran toward Lilith.

"You won't beat me, Chains of Hell!" said Lilith as she put her arms out. All of a sudden, chains shot out of the ground towards Maka.

"It's not going to work, Bloody Soul Needles!" said Maka as chunks of her dress tour off and formed into the giant needles that stabbed into the chain links, pinning the chain back to the ground. Maka then ran at Lilith, with Soul ready to cut her in haft.

"How did she do that?" asked Lilith as she dodged Soul's blade by jumping into the air and landing on one of the Eiffel Tower's beams.

"Don't go thinking you're getting away from us," said Maka as she went after Lilith.

"You fell right into my trap little meister, now get them my hell hounds," said Lilith as she snapped her fingers. Two big black dogs with razor sharp claws, teeth, and no eyes appeared all around Maka and Soul.

"Man, these things are ugly, hey Soul you ready for our new move?" asked Maka as she had the bottom of his staff on the support beam.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Soul. Inside his own soul, he was sitting at the black piano that the little devil had left behind.

"Let's go, Piano Psycho Slash!" said Maka as Soul started to play a fast song on the piano. As he played, Soul's blade grew three times in size and luminescent piano keys appeared on his blade.

"What is that?!" asked Lilith who had never seen anything like it before.

"This is the power that is given to us when Soul uses my soul wavelength, the black bloods power, and the emotion resonance all at the same time," said Maka as she swung Soul, creating two piano keys to shot out of his blade, and hit into the hell hounds which blew up creating smoke clouds.

"What did you do to my pets!?" asked Lilith as she shielded her eyes.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," said Maka as she jumped out of the smoke and cut right through Lilith with Soul's blade.

"No way," said Lilith as she turned into her soul form. Soul then broke his and Maka's transformation as he came out of his weapon form to eat Lilith's soul. He was then engulfed in a white light; when it faded Soul looked at Maka.

"Did it work?" asked Maka who could not see a difference in her partner.

"Only one way to find out," said Soul as he transformed. Sure enough Soul had become a death scythe, because now his weapon form had a golden blade with a single red eye on each side.

"We finally did it, we made you a death scythe," said Maka with a smile. Two hours later the two were walking into the death room.

"Ah, welcome back you two, and Soul I'm glad to have you as my newest death scythe," said Lord Death.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't want to be your weapon," said Soul with a straight face. Everyone looked at him in shock, since they all couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Why not?" asked Lord Death who was a little confused.

"Because I only want to be Maka's partner, I don't feel that I can be any stronger without her," said Soul. Maka had tears running down her cheek from Soul's words.

"Very well, I understand that you don't want to leave your partner, but you do still have to attend classes," said Lord Death.

"That's fine with me," said Soul. Just then Azusa came running into the room.

"Lord Death, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something urgent to tell you," said Azusa as she fixed her glasses.

"What's the problem Azusa?" asked Lord Death as he sat at a little table sipping tea.

"When did he," thought everyone else in the room.

"Lord Death please take this seriously," said Azusa as she readjusted her glasses again.

"Uh ham, yes sorry Azusa," said Lord Death in a freaked voice.

"Yes, well what I wanted to tell you was I found the enemy's hideout," said Azusa.

"You found them!" said all of the students, who were all surprised.


	14. Chapter 14: The attack on Vesta

It has been two days since the team had learnt of the enemy's hideout's location, and right now they're operation is in motion.

"Lord Death, we're all set," said Osh over his phone from behind a bush, where everyone was waiting for the go ahead.

"Good, now according to Azusa, that mansion up ahead is the hideout and once inside she will use her clairvoyant ability to map it out," said Lord Death who was at his mirror in the Death Room.

"Got it," said Osh as he hung up.

"When do we go in?" asked Vam as Osh turned around to face the others.

"We're going in soon," said Osh.

"Ok, I get that Azusa's going to guide us through the mansion, but what if we are attacked by Vam-kishins?" asked Black Star.

"You and Kid along with your partners will hold them back as the rest of us make our way to Vesta," said Osh.

"But what if the Vam-kishins are like that one from the mall?" asked Soul.

"Yeah if it's like that one from then, its dark crystal is not in its forehead," said Maka.

"Hit them on the head as a test, if that doesn't work then use your Enchanted Sword God mode along with the Emotion Resonance, it will turn it into a weapon that can bring out the crystals from anywhere you hit them," said Osh.

"That sounds like a job perfect for a star like me," said Black Star as he made a fist.

"Come in everyone," came Azusa's voice over an earwig that everyone was wearing.

"We hear you Azusa, is it time to move in?" asked Osh over the earwig.

"Yes it is, now go," said Azusa. The team then ran towards the mansion with their partners in their weapon forms.

"So you finally showed up," came Flame's voice from atop the mansion. When the four looked up they saw him standing on the roof with a creepy smile across his face.

"Don't think you're going to stop us," said Osh as he pointed Vam at Flame.

"I'm not going to stop you, they are," said Flame as he held his arm up into the air. All of a sudden several vam-kishins came out of the ground, just like zombies in a scary movie.

"Eye of light madness," said Osh as he looked at the ground. When the third eye appeared Osh grew a terrified look on his face.

"What is it Osh?" asked Kid.

"There are hundreds of them all around us," said Osh in a disturbed voice.

"Doesn't that mean they knew we were coming?" asked Maka.

"That's right, we knew you would come here, and it's thanks to my spy," said Flame. Justin then walked out of the hide out with his normal out fit on, and stud next to Flame.

"Hey everyone, it's been a while," Justin with a creepy look on his face.

"Justin!?" said everyone at the same time.

"You have been working with Vesta all along," said Black Star, who couldn't believe a close ally like him would betray Lord Death.

"How else could a thirteen year old became a death scythe without a meister, and the whole no meister thing wasn't because I'm a guillotine type weapon, it's because I didn't want them snooping in my business," said Justin with a mean and loud voice.

"But you've devoted your life to my father," said Kid who was the most ticked off about this betrayal.

"Oh please, I only did that to get on his good side," said Justin as he removed the head phones and skull necklace.

"Why you!" yelled Maka who was ready to kill him.

"Maka, Osh, you to go on ahead," said Kid.

"What, you mean leave you hear to fight all of them?" asked Maka in a worried tone of voice.

"Me and Kid can handle these guys," said Black Star with a smile.

"Thanks guys, and to let you know I took a look and you should aim for the right feet," said Osh.

"Thanks, now go," said Black Star. Both Maka and Osh then ran through the door of the mansion.

"Oh no you don't," said Justin as he jumped down from the roof.

"You're not getting away from me," said Kid as he jumped in front of Justin.

"You don't really want to fight me do you?" asked Justin as his blades appeared out of his arms.

"Oh yes I do," said Kid as he spun Liz and Patty around to face the barrels at Justin, and blasted him by pulling the triggers with his pinkies. Justin was just blown back a few feet, since he was able to take and block with his blades. Meanwhile, inside the mansion Osh and Maka were standing in a hallway, letting Azusa in on what had just went down outside.

"And that's everything," said Osh over the earwig.

"I'll inform Lord Death about Justin, for now get ready for the link," said Azusa who was in a van half a mile away, her eyes glowing as she drew on a piece of paper. After a minute, she was done drawing a layout of the hide out.

"Ok Osh and Maka, turn right after going down the hallway you're in, then open the second door on the left and take the stairs four flours down, from there it's a straight shot, to the throne room" said Azusa.

"Thanks, let's go Maka," said Osh. The two then ran in the direction Azusa told them too. Meanwhile outside Kid and Black Star were still fighting all of the enemies that were out there.

"That makes one hundred and fifty," said Black Star who was a little exhausted.

"Black Star maybe we should break the Emotion Resonance along with the Enchanted Sword," said Tsubaki from inside the Enchanted God Blade.

"No I'll be fine Tsubaki," said Black Star who went back to fighting vam-kishins. Black Star wasn't the only one who was getting tired however.

"Kid, you ok?" asked Liz from inside the left gun.

"I'll be fine Liz," said Kid who was all bruised and swollen in the face from all of the blows given from Justin.

"Hey maybe we should try what happened when we fought Asura," said Patty.

"Good idea, but I don't know how to," said Kid.

"Kid can you hear me," came Lord Death's voice over the earwig.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Kid as he wandered what his dad could have to say at a time like this.

"To use the power of the Lines of Sanzu you need to be unconscious," said Lord Death.

"And how am I to do that?" asked Kid.

"Since you shoot your own soul wavelength, between the two of us so if you shoot yourself in the head it should nock you unconscious," said Patty.

"That's actually a good idea," said Kid with a stunned face that Patty came up with such a good idea.

"Patty you scare me," said Liz who could never understand her sister at all.

"What are you doing?" asked Justin as he watched Kid put his partners to his head.

"Something stupid," said Kid. He then pulled the triggers and fell to the ground as the blast went right through his head. As Kid and Black Star fought above ground, Osh and Maka had reached the fourth basement floor.

"Ok, you ready?" asked Osh as he stood at the door.

"Wait, isn't it weird that we haven't run into any vam-kishins?" asked Maka.

"She's right, it is weird," said Vam who was a little worried.

"That's true, and why would they put all of those ones outside?" asked Soul, who did not understand the meaning of that.

"They knew everything, we need to get out of here now," said Osh as he ran up the stairs.

"What's up Osh?" asked Maka as she followed him.

"Justin told them we were coming, so they came up with a way to turn me into the bomb they wanted," said Osh.

"You mean you they made it so you don't even have to be the one to kill the vam-kishins to get infected?!" asked a surprised Vam, who was also worried for him.

"Exactly," said Osh.

"So you found out the plan," said Flame who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Get out of our way Flame, or your soul will become mine," said Osh.

"To let you know I'm still part human so eating my soul will cause you to turn into a kishin and explode sooner," said Flame as he started to walked down the steps.

"You planned for everything," said Osh as he looked at the mad scientist with a mean look.

"That's all correct, especially the part where you wouldn't eat my soul," said Flame as he used a flaming whip to cut the stair cage, that the others were standing on, so they would be plummeting to the bottom. Back outside, Black Star was down on his knees he was so tired.

"Nine hundred," said Black Star out of breath.

"Black Star, you're near the end of your rope, please stop," said Tsubaki who was really worried for him now.

"No, there are still more of them," said Black Star with his eyes closed.

"You should lesson to your partner," said a voice. When Black Star opened his eyes he was surrounded by blue sky and water. When he turned around he saw a black and white striped deer with red horns and yellow eyes that was twice the size of him.

"It's you again," said Black Star.

"Boy, you are going to die if you keep using my power," said the deer.

"I have people counting on me to use your power," said Black Star.

"Do you really believe you can't win without my power?" asked the deer.

"How else am I to fight them?" asked Black Star as he crossed his arms.

"You and your partner didn't need my power before, you even claimed the Enchanted Sward with your own strength," said the deer.

"Yeah, right, Tsubaki did kill her own brother to obtain your power," said Black Star.

"She didn't face him alone, I know because I saw the fight, there was a point where she died, but she remembered you and how you complemented her name," said the deer.

"Tsubaki, also known as the chameleon flower, a flower with no scent and falls without making a sound to most, but to me it isn't without a sent or sound when it falls," said Black Star as he remembered.

"You have the ability to since stuff like this about a flower, yet you want to be an assassin, but can't keep quit," said the deer.

"Are you telling me not to be who I want to be?" asked Black Star as he looked at the deer with an angry look.

"No, you should be who you want to be, now use your own power instead of mine before you die!" said the deer in the loudest voice he could manage. Back in the real world Tsubaki who had broken the Emotion Resonance, but was still in Enchanted Sword mode, was trying to snap Black Star back to his senses.

"Black Star… Black Star!" yelled Tsubaki as she got more and more worried for him.

"Huh what," said Black Star when he snapped back.

"You went silent for a few minutes," said Tsubaki.

"Yeah well it's because the entity in the sword," said Black Star.

"What did he want?" asked Tsubaki who was a little worried.

"He showed me how to use my own strength along with the Enchanted Sword," said Black Star.

"How?" asked Tsubaki.

"I just have to trust my partner," said Black Star as he got up. Black Star then gripped the handle of the blade with both hands. All of a sudden the Enchanted Sword's blade grew longer and started to glow white.

"I can't believe it, you've gotten," said Tsubaki who was impressed.

"Let's go," said Black Star as he ran toward a vam-kishin. At the same time Kid lay on the ground unconscious.

"I can't believe he killed himself," said Justin as he lowered his guard. All of a sudden Kid raced off of the ground, his soul growing bigger than him as Liz and Patty turned into golden cannons.

"What is this?" asked Justin who could not understand what was happening.

"Golden cannons ready," said Liz. Twin blasts of light came out of the cannons, heading straight toward Justin who dogged at the last second, but the beam curved up after him.

"What how did that happen?!" asked Justin as the beam hit him. The beam instantly obliterated him after hitting him in the back.

"Whoa, that is some power," said Kid as he came to.

"Yeah," said Liz with a surprised look.

"Huh, hey Kid the three lines in your hair are still connected," said Patty as she took notice of them.

"But I'm no longer unconscious," said Kid as he looked in a mirror that he had in his pocket.

"Kid, come in Kid!" said Azusa over the earwig.

"What's wrong Azusa?" asked Kid.

"Kid, Spirit just told me that your father is dead," said Azusa who had a sad voice.

"The Lines of Sanzu, he told us that when they connect I am to be the next Death," said Kid with a surprised yet terrified face. Meanwhile with Osh and the others, who were chained to a wall.

"Wake up Osh," said a voice out of the darkness. When he opened his eyes Osh saw that he was in a torch let room and at the other side was a woman with shoulder length blond hair and a long blood red dress.

"Where am I, wait what is this?!" asked Osh as he noticed he was chained to a wall.

"It's nice to finally meat you Osh, oh where are my manners, my name is Vesta," said the woman as she started walking toward him, revealing he pale white skin and red eyes.

"Where are my friends?" asked Osh as he jerked on the chains.

"Their over there," said Vesta as she pointed at a side wall were the others were chained up.

"Guys wake up!" yelled Osh.

"It's no use they can't hear you, now set back and take in all the madness energy from the vam-kishins upstairs," said Vesta with a smile that revealed her fangs.

"I'm not going…argh!" yelled Osh as a black energy field appeared around him giving him a shock that made him scream with pain.

"To bad those ideates don't know what's happening," said Vesta as she looked at the others, as Osh continued to scream. Meanwhile Black Star and Tsubaki were still fighting vam-kishins.

"That makes two thousand," said Black Star.

"Yeah but there are still so many, and all of the unconscious bodies are starting to pile up" said Tsubaki as she looked at several human bodies that were all around them.

"I think I know a way to destroy them all," said Black Star.

"How?" asked Tsubaki.

"Just trust me," said Black Star as he stabbed Tsubaki into the ground.

"Black Star?" said Tsubaki in a confused and worried voice.

"Black Star Ground Pulse," said Black Star. Electric waves then shoot out into the ground stabbing all the vam-kishins and in a burst of light they were all in a huge create, back to their normal bodies. Back down stairs, Osh was still being zapped by the black field.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Osh as the energy field started to solidify.

"Hehehe, it seems that you're friends have started to kill all of them, I wonder which ideate it is," said Vesta.

"O, Osh," said Vam as she started waking up.

"So the lucky vampire bitch is waking up," said Vesta.

"Where, where are we, wait Osh what's happing to you?!" asked Vam as she noticed Osh's screams.

"He's only a few minutes away from turning the entire world into kishins," said Vesta.

"Osh fight it," said Vam.

"I'll try," said Osh as he let out a loud cry and the field fully solidified around him.

"Osh!" yelled Vam as she watched him get swallowed whole. Inside Osh's mined he was surrounded by darkness.

"I can't fill my own soul anymore or anyone else's, am I died?" asked Osh to himself.

"You haven't died yet," said a voice as a light appeared out of the light.

"Who or what are you, and what do you mean?" asked Osh.

"I am the reason for your light madness or you can call it madness of bravery, and what I meant was that you're still alive and can win this," said the light as it changed its form to match Vam.

"Wait, Vam, how?" asked Osh.

"I'm not Vam, I am your memory of all the good things you and Vam have done," said the being. Images of Osh and Vam then appeared all around him.

"So my power comes from my feelings for Vam," said Osh with a smile.

"Exactly now go back and kill Vesta," said the being as the darkness turned into a bright light. Outside Osh's mind Vam was crying, for she thought he had truly died in the dark field.

"Osh," said Vam as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Now get ready for the explosion of a life time," said Vesta as she laughed evilly with her back to the dark field.

"Sorry to disappoint," said Osh from inside the field without a painful sound to his voice.

"What!?" said Vesta as she turned around and noticed that the field had started to fade way.

"How did you stop the effects of the black crystals?!" asked Vesta who was madder than any other being had ever been.

"Easy, the power of light can't be beat by the power of darkness, epically if the fighter of light has someone they love," said Osh as he wrapped the chains to where he could grab them higher up.

"You can't break those chains so easily, your shoulders well tear apart before you break them, you can't even transform," said Vesta who was still ticked off.

"Osh!" said Vam with a worried face.

"Don't worry Vam, I know what I'm doing," said Osh. White electric waves then came from Osh's hands.

"What is that?" asked Vesta who was wandering what was up.

"Heh, a new power, Light Madness Pulse," said Osh. A pulse of white light then went up the chains until it hit the wall.

"What was that, nothing happened," said Vesta as she took notice to the wall which had no damage at all.

"Oh something happened," said Osh. He then jerked on the chains again, this time the chain links shattered like ice and Osh fell to the ground.

"What, how did you do that?!" asked Vesta as she stumbled backwards.

"Easy, I put my own madness waves into the chains, but not just mine, it traveled through the wall to any other chains the wall is connected to," said Osh as he broke the shackles off of his rests.

"Wait that means," said Vesta as she looked at Vam and the others who were already off the wall.

"You are so dead you bitch," said Soul.

"Easy Soul, she's ours," said Osh, as Vam transformed.

"Yeah, since she's the mastermind who turned my family into kishins and almost turned Osh into a bomb," said Vam from inside her form.

"Alright, but who do we fight?" asked Maka.

"Mistress Vesta are you ok?" asked Flame as he ran in.

"That works," said Soul as he transformed.

"So you two think you're a match for me?" asked Vesta as a sword appeared in her right hand thanks to magic.

"Let's do this," said Osh as he transformed. Vam then ran toward Vesta who blocked Osh using her sword.

"You're not going to use you Emotion Resonance?" asked Vesta in a taunting tone.

"We can beat you using our new power, right Osh?" asked Vam.

"Sure can, Light Madness Pulse," said Osh from inside his weapon form. The white electric pulse then traveled the blade of his scythe to the blade of the sword.

"What did you do?!" asked Vesta as she jumped back.

"This," said Vam as she went to attack Vesta who blocked again but this time the sword broke and Osh's blade stabbed into Vesta's shoulder. As the blade went into her shoulder, Vesta let out a loud scream as Osh's blade ripped out of her.

"Now how are you going to fight?" asked Vam.

"You'll pay for that," said Vesta as her arm bled all over the place. Unexcitedly, her arm re-grew but had big spikes coming out.

"Osh, her soul," said Vam as she looked at Vesta.

"I know, it's turning into haft witch and haft kishin, but still has a little human so we can't claim it," said Osh who was a little mad about that.

"Yeah, but we can still kill her," said Vam who knew that was still allowed in the rules of Death City.

"Right," said Osh. Vam then ran toward Vesta who tried making another sword but for some reason couldn't.

"What happened to my sword?!" asked Vesta with a freaked face.

"My Light Madness Pulse effected more than that sword from before, it also made it so you can't use any swords or other metal weapons," said Osh as he cut through Vesta's chest at a slant.

"Vesta, your time has come," said Vam. When Vam pulled Osh out of Vesta she turned into a soul.

"Well that's one soul we can't take," said Osh.

"Yep it sure is, but Lord Death will know what to do with it" said Vam as she used a container to collect the soul.

"Looks like you two took care of Vesta," said Soul as he and Maka walked into the room.

"What about Flame?" asked Osh who was back to human form.

"The teachers showed up and took him," said Maka, who was kind of disappointed. The room then started to rumble as chunks of the celling started to fall.

"We got to get out of here," said Osh.

"Right," said the others. They all then ran out to the steps. A minute later everyone ran out of the mansion in time to see it fall to the ground.

"Whoa, you guys ok?" asked Kid as he and Black Star ran up to them.

"Yeah were fine, hey the lines in your hair are connected, wait that means," said Maka, who understood the meaning of them.

"Yeah, but it will be fine," said Kid who was confident in himself.

"So it seems," said Vam as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what happened to all of the vam-kishins?" asked Soul as he looked around at all of the bodies.

"I took and destroyed all of the dark crystals in them, you should have seen the new move I used to get the large amount of them," said Black Star.

"That's pretty impressive," said Soul.

"Hey let's talk all about it later guys," said Maka, who was ready to leave.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," said Kid. They all then left with smiles on their faces, and ready to take on whatever the world held for them.


	15. Epilog

It has now been ten years since the battle with Vesta, and all the partners that were dating are now married and have kids of their own.

"Hey Black Star and Tsubaki," said Maka as she walked up to them in the death room.

"Hey guys," said Tsubaki with a smile, she was also five months pregnant with her third child.

"Sorry we're late," said Osh as she and Vam ran in.

"Hey Osh," said Black Star and Soul as they high fived him.

"You know today is a good day," said Vam to Maka and Tsubaki.

"Yeah it sure is," said Maka. Kid, Liz, and Patty then walked in.

"Ok, the six of you can come in now," said Kid. Six thirteen year old kids then walked in, two kids stood in front of each of the couples.

"Sasha and Mike you are the fraternal twins of Soul and Maka, Mike you are the meister on your team and also have the ability to use blades of your own, and Sasha you are the weapon partner of Mike and you have the power of the Grigori soul," said Kid. The two then stepped forward.

"Fire Star you are the son of Black Star and Tsubaki, you share your father's use of soul wave style and your partner Lili is a samurai style sward weapon," said Kid as the two stepped forward.

"And lastly Om you're able to use light madness like your father, the abilities of a vampire like your mom and skills of a meister, your partner Bite is a revers blade, a sword with a blade facing in the opposite direction," said Kid as the two stepped forward. The three weapons then transformed. Sasha was a red bladed scythe with a black eye, Lili was a silver bladed sward, with a gold guard and handle along with a golden scabbard on Fire Star's belt, and Bite turned into a sward with a reversed blade.

"I'm now glad to enter duce the Death Squad, a team made up of the children of the strongest fighters of the DWMA, and the once that I will call on in a time of need" said Kid.

"Wahoo," said all three of the meisters.

"Congrats everyone," said all of the parents as they cheered for the kids.

The End


End file.
